All Purity Lost
by MerciLisCuts
Summary: Voldemort wants Draco's purity, but Harry beat him to it. Now Voldemort wants revenge. So it's up to Draco and the 'Dream Team' to protect those who are pure. *SLASH* *my first fic*
1. Sadistic Nature

A/n: Ok, umm...hi. This is my first fic, and I am nervous to say the least...I know you might not like it. *sniff, sniff*. But oh well. Im trying. Im just starting, I have no beta...*pulls hair* What is my world coming to?!. Ok now that I have that out of my system. For this story don't look for a plot, I might put one in. BUT as of this day and the day I inform you that there's a plot, there is NONE.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy, or Hemione Granger, or Ron Weasley, or anything in the book. I do own this lovely computer that I'm typing this on...well, its partially mine. *shrugs*  
  
A/n2: Does anyone know how to put the codes in for ffn? its not cooperating with me!!!!  
  
Well on with it!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius Malfoy was in his office at the Malfoy manor when he felt the mark on his left forearm burn. He got up still clutching his arm and went over to his bedroom, where his wife Narcissa was sleeping peacefully. He walked over to the wardrobe to get out his black robe and white mask. He turned around to look at his wife once more and noticed she was sitting up looking at him.  
  
"Why is he calling you so late?" Narcissa asked sleepily.  
  
"I do not question the Dark Lord, and neither should you Narcissa." Lucius snapped.  
  
"I do not question him, I just-"  
  
"I do not care what you were just doing," he sneered, "Go back to sleep. It's just a meeting. Something must have come up that was very important for him to call us this time of the evening." and with that Lucius vanished with a 'pop'.  
  
Lord Voldemort was standing in front of the fire place in the Riddle Manor, with Nagini circled up on the rug beside him. He heard Lucius coming up the stairs and he turned and waited for him to enter. Lucius came in got to his knees and crawled over to Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes and then crawled away. He then got up to make his way to his spot of the circle when Voldemort stopped him.  
  
"Why are you getting in your posistion Lucius? Can't you see it's just you and I here?" Voldemort said with an amused grin on his face, that didn't look right on his face, and sent chills up and down Lucius' spine.  
  
"Yes my Lord, I just thought that I was the first to arrive is all, my Lord." Lucius replied bowing his head slightly.  
  
"Yes, yes, well on with the reason I called you here." Voldemort said, beginning to pace back and forth. "You are one of my most loyal Death Eaters, are you not?"  
  
"Yes my Lord, I am your most loyal."  
  
"You would do anything for me, would you not?"  
  
"Yes my Lord, I would do anything for you."  
  
"Good, good." Voldemort stopped pacing and looked Lucius in the eye, making him flinch and divert his eyes away from him. "Tut, tut, Lucius. You'd think after all the years of service to me, you'd have the guts to look me in the eye. It's fine though. Back to why you were summoned here." he said as he resumed pacing back and forth. "How is your son, Draco?"  
  
Lucius was shocked for a moment, the Dark Lord never cared how someone else was doing. "Draco's fine my Lord. May I ask why?"  
  
Voldemort absorbed his answer and ignored his question. "Good," he said stopping and turning to Lucius, "Do you love your son Lucius?"  
  
Lucius thought this was an dumb question, if he didn't love his son....well if he didn't like his son, he surely would have been turned over to someone else, more money for him, he would've long put Narcissa out, but the bitch let herself get knocked up, he should've known something was up when she wouldn't let him pull out. "Yes, my Lord, I love my son."  
  
"Well this is going to make this a bit more harder for you, and it shows how loyal you really are." Lucius was begining to understand that whatever in hell Voldemort wanted involved Draco.  
  
"My Lord, if I may, what is this about?" Lucius asked hoping he wouldnt get punished.  
  
"You really want to know don't you?" Lucius nodded. "Okay Lucius, Give me your son." Lucius' mouth dropped open.  
  
"E-excuse my Lord?" Lucius stammered.  
  
Voldemort repeated. "Give me your son Lucius."  
  
"But why my Lord? He's my only-"  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Lucius, caught off guard, fell to the ground screaming and writhing. Voldemort walked over to Lucius and stood above him. He watched how Lucius' hair messed when he would grind his head into the floor trying in vain to lessen the pain, how his eyes shut tight, and how his teeth were bared. After about a minute and a half Voldemort lifted the curse. Lucius' breath was ragged and he couldn't see clearly anymore. Then Voldemort spoke again, as he took a step back, as Lucius tried to get up. "Give me your son, Lucius."  
  
"My Lord, my son is at Hogwarts." Lucius said trying to buy himself some more time.  
  
"So go and get him." Voldemort snarled. Damn, Lucius thought.  
  
"I...I.." Lucius tried to think as fast as possible, then he was hit in the face. Voldemort had punched Lucius in the face and left a bruise on the right side of his face.  
  
"You will obey me, Lucius." Voldemort said a pushed Lucius to the ground, ripping off his robes. Oh my god, no....he wouldn't...please god, not this....make him put the Cruciatus Curse on me, but not this. Voldemort continued to strip Lucius of his clothing until he was completly naked. Voldemort then took his wand and pointed at Lucius' throat and said "Silencio." Voldemort then put his hand around Lucius' throat and watched as he turned from pale white, to purple, and he enjoyed watched Lucius' eyes bulge as he tried to get oxygen into his lungs as he felt a bulge in his pants.  
  
Voldemort let go of Lucius' throat and cast a binding spell on Lucius' upper body. He then began to unbuckle his pants. Lucius saw Voldemort taking his pants off and started to squirm within the binds. This only made Voldemort summon a knife and a candle, for what reasons Lucius did not want to know. Voldemort took the knife and slowly cut a semi-deep line down Lucius' body, from his just chest just below his vocal cords to the top of his naval. Lucius silently gasped and then he began to scream as the Dark Lord began to slash at his chest splattering blood everywhere. After a while Voldemort got tired of mutilating Lucius' chest and lowered his head and tasted some of Lucius' blood. Then he picked up the candle which had been burning faithfully, ocassionally getting a spot of blood here and there, and poured the melted wax over Lucius' fresh wounds. Lucius arched his back silently howling in pain. Voldemort stared at Lucius Malfoy for a while, while he regained his composure. Maybe that's all he's going to do to me... Lucius hoped against hope.  
  
Almost as if reading his mind, Voldemort took each of Lucius' ankles in his hands, and brought them apart as far as they would go, he watched a Lucius closed his eyes tightly, and tried to close his legs. Voldemort then moved his hands down to Lucius' thighs and pushed them back and apart until he could see Malfoy's entrance without having to spread him. Lucius knew that what he didnt want to happen was going to happen anyway, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Lucius heard Voldemort say the spell to give him his voice back. The sick mother fucker wants to hear me scream when he does this to me! Lucius thought angrily. Voldemort didn't lubricate Lucius or himself, and he didn't enter Lucius slowly or anywhere near gentle. Voldemort slammed into Lucius and contiued slamming into him, enjoying the feeling of Lucius' entrance ripping and the blood pouring out of him, and the ear piercing screams coming from him. Lucius screamed until he lost his voice. 


	2. Bet per Hour

A/n: Ok this could get ugly....wait it already was. Whatever. well this is Chappie 2. and I dont know whats gonna happen so far. But we will all go on with our lives. Poor Lucius huh? Ah well he'll get over it. I have a LATE WARNING to put in here. If you looking for a plot....leave. Im writing as I go and if it ends up having a plot oh well then the warnings of not having one will come down. There is SLASH in this, but not graphic...or not in my head its not. Some pairings: Harry/Draco, Ginny/Lavender, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Seamus, Neville/Ginny/Lavender, Ron/Harry/Draco/Seamus/Dean(thanks to my beta hpdmgirl15, me best friend. whoo! thanks for pointing that out, 5some indeed. lol. *high fives you chick*) My beta has also informed me that this chapter took a really big turn from last chapter, she said it's funny. I think all of the parts at Hogwarts or better yet with the students in general will be funny. So enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely characters.*sniff, sniff*  
  
A/n2: OH MY GOD!!!! Everyone that reviewed my first chappie. I love you guys! I thought I was gonna get hate mail and interent pipe bombs thrown at me. I was too scared to look and when I did I cried. lol *smiles soo wide that it causes my face to stick in a permenant smile* Ok....what do I do next? umm...dunno but here goes.  
  
*anda: I'm glad you enjoyed it. And looks like your wish has been granted. *wiggles nose* poof and here's the story. hehe i could be a good genie....not.  
  
*hpdmgirl15 (beta): Why thank you. im all a flutter. You're gonna make me cry. again. *sniffle*  
  
*kissofdeathrocks: Thanks I didn't think anyone would like it enough to leave reviews. hehe. I know Voldemort's being extra mean. I thinks its becuase he's mad he can't beat a...what did he call him in the Chamber?..'a skinny boy with no magical talent' and he's the 'greatest wizard of all time'.  
  
*bakachan17: Well I hope you arent pissed off anymore. And I'm really pleased that you decided to review. Lucius is still going to be a mean heartless bastard in this one, BUT not through the whole thing. He might even. *gasps* cant tell you now. Oh and yea you kinda confused me too. But all is good. hehe. Being confused is fun sometimes. :D  
  
*GaBrIeLa2: *sniff, sniff* I feel the same way about it but it had to happen to him so that.....im closing my mouth. Draco....*sigh*. ;D Lucius 'likes' his son. But he'll love him soon. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
*AlaWickma: Thanks a lot! :D I'll try to post as much as I can...as fast as I can.  
  
*Artemida Malfoy: Thank you soo much. That means a lot to me. I will continue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later Lucius was back at the Malfoy Manor. He avoided his wife and went into another room so she wouldn't ask him any questions. (She was really good for nagging.) He'd lost his voice, just been violated, by a GUY no less, thats what's really eating him up. So talking was OUT of the question. But oh GOD! Voldemort fucked him. HIM! Why, out of all the Death Eaters he could fuck. Why him. He could have had Bellatrix any old day, but he chooses me.  
  
And what was the deal about him wanting Draco. What the does he want with him... Oh wait, I know. He wants his 'purity' is what he said he wanted him for.....SHIT! He wants to fuck my son! That man is a sick bastard. But if I don't give him Draco he'll kill me. So it's either: Give him my only son and live, or refuse to give him my son and die. Hell this dosn't even need thinking about. I just need to find a way to get to Draco.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Voldemort picked Lucius up roughly and told him, "Remember what the fuck I said Lucius, bring me Draco, and he better be pure! Or you will DIE! Am I clear Lucius?"  
  
Lucius nodded since he had screamed so much it felt as though his throat was ripped to shreds.  
  
"You better be sure! I didn't break you out of jail for nothing! Get out of my sight!" Voldemort released him from the chokehold he had him in and magically dressed him and then with a small 'pop' Lucius was gone.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'Draco, boy, you had better be a virgin or I'll kill you before the Dark Lord can even think about raising his wand.' This was the last thought Lucius had before he fell into a deep sleep, of figuring out ways to get Draco away from Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh my god Draco, you're so tight!" Harry moaned, before sucking on Draco's neck. "I think I'm about to cum!" Harry pounded Draco harder until he was about to cum, but Draco stopped him before he got there.  
  
"Harry wait!"  
  
"Uughh! WHY?!"  
  
"I want to finish you off myself." Draco rolled his tongue around and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Harry got his point and pulled out, while Draco pushed Harry on his back and went to work on Harry's erection.  
  
"Mmmph, Draco, do you know how talented you are with your tongue?" Harry asked while running his hands through Draco's hair.  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"I think I might love you." Harry smirked. Draco stopped and came up to look Harry in the eyes.  
  
"Yea, uh huh. I guess I should say it back...I love you too...especially in bed." Draco said before sticking tongue in Harry's mouth and then going back down to finish sucking Harry off until he came.  
  
"My point exactly." said Harry, with a wide grin on his face looking at Draco. "You know your sexy like that dont you?"  
  
"Fuck off. Next time don't cum in my eye." Draco said while wiping at the sticky substance in his hair and face. "I think we should go now, theyr'e probably waiting to get a full report by now."  
  
"Yea, you're right."  
  
"I'm always right." Draco smirked. With that they both went and took a shower together, dressed and went down to the common room where Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were waiting.  
  
"Oy! What took you so long?" said Seamus, even though he knew perfectly well what took them so long.  
  
"Took you up on that bet, Finnigan. 3 hours non stop." Draco replied and winked.  
  
"Bloody hell! 3 hours?! 'Mione, why don't we try to beat that? I say 4 hours?" Ron said.  
  
" 4 hours Ron?" said Hermione shaking her head. "You can do better than that can't you? You guys I want to place a bet on myself and Ron here."  
  
"You, 'Mione, think you can beat me and Harry?" Draco scoffed. (A/n: Yes Draco's in the Gryffindor common room, and he's friends with Hermione and everyone else. Almost everyone is getting along now....or at least shagging each other now. *wink, wink, nod, nod*)  
  
"Of course. I say we can go for 6 hours." Hermione replied, with her 'bet- against-me-and-YOU-WILL-LOSE!!' voice.  
  
Ginny gasped who had just come down from the showers from having a heated session with Lavender Brown.  
  
Everyone looked around at eachother they knew Hermione had the stamina of 10 wild rabbits, but they weren't to sure if Ron could.....what's the word....keep up with her. Sure Hermione was smart and intelligent, but you couldn't keep her from shagging the best looking guys AND girls in the school. In fact if you thought of telling one of your friends about your late night encounters with her, well lets just say, Miss Edgecomb's 'SNEAK' pimples wouldn't amout to anything thats going to happen to you for trying tarnish her reputation. Hermione knows how to keep her conquests in order.  
  
"What did I miss?" asked Ginny, walking over to them.  
  
"Nothing much Gin, but you owe a blow job and seven sickles," said Neville.  
  
"Draco, I will personally kill you for being able to hold on so long." yelled Ginny half-heartedly. "As for you Neville, I'll give you the most," Ginny started walking over to Neville slowly and very, very sexily, "mind boggling blow job that is to die for and will send shivers down your spine."  
  
Neville turned bright red and began to shiver as Ginny straddled his aching cock. She licked his ear and whispered something to him that made him close his eyes tight and clench his fists, while taking in a deep breath and holding it. He bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed.  
  
"Mmm. Let me get that for you." Ginny said, knocking Neville's hand away as she licked up the dribble of blood. Just then Lavender came down stairs with a bath robe on and her hair still damp.  
  
"Ginny." Lavender said, motioning for her to come to her. Ginny obeyed. When Ginny reached her, she opened her robe and let Ginny in. Lavender was still a little slick from her shower and felt incredible. Ginny looked back at Neville who was still holding his breath and whispered something in Lavender's ear. Lavender giggled.  
  
While Lavender and Ginny made their way over to stand infront of Neville, Seamus and Dean were taking bets. "So, who agrees with me that Neville won't be back in the boys' dorm tonight?" whispered Seamus. Everyone raised their hands except Ron.  
  
"I think he might be back tonight. I mean look at him. He was just shaking because Ginny was talking. So I'll give him an hour and 30 minutes." Everyone began to put their money up, Ron felt so sure of himself that he put up 27 sickles.  
  
After Ginny finished sucking and nipping at Lavender's perky nipples, they grabbed each of Nevilles arms and dragged him up to the girls' dormitory. Ginny winked at them before they made it to the door. (A/n: The girls'....well Hermione found a charm to keep the stairs from turning into a slide and sending the boys back down, so that they might have guys in their dorms too.)  
  
"Well that was fun." said Draco, yawning.  
  
"Why don't you stay here tonight Drake?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ok." was the quick reply from Draco.  
  
"Well, you guys wanna enlarge a bed and wait to see if Neville comes back during the night?" Ron asked Draco and the others.  
  
"Yea, sure." said Dean.  
  
"Well G'night guys." said Hermione as she stood up and stretched her muscles, kissed Ron fully on the lips and went to the girls dorm. When she go to the door she turned and said. "I don't think I'm going be able to sleep much tonight but I'll try." with that she winked and went off to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron your knee is on my nuts!" Draco said.  
  
"Would it be better if I put my hand on it?" Ron asked jokingly.  
  
"No, you have to put your mouth on it to make him happy." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Harry you should know by now. I require lip and tongue action." Draco said shifting his weight so that he could rub his butt against Harry's cock.  
  
"Mmm. Draco stop." Harry moaned.  
  
"Why stop you have lots a people to help." Said Dean who had just come from under the covers, on top of Seamus who was writhing and protesting. "See? We've already started."  
  
"Yea, too bad we can't turn Neville out." pouted Ron. "He'll always be straight...or not."  
  
"What are you plotting Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh nothing. Let's have fun." Ron said rubbing Draco's nipples.  
  
"Mmm, Weasley, you know exactly what you can do first." Draco moaned.  
  
"Really?" said Ron as he and his fiery, red hair dissapeared under the covers while Harry was sucking on Draco's neck while he entered him for the second time that day. Dean went back down on Seamus who was fingering Harry.  
  
Right when things began to heat up, Neville came back into the room. Everyone stopped what they where doing. Ron came back from under the covers and looked at Neville then at them. And spoke. "Well, hi there Neville, didn't expect to see you back here after only one hour." Ron smiled and turned around to the rest of boys in the bed. He smiled and quietly requested that his money be put in his hand that very next morning. 


	3. Sensing Something Wrong

A/n: Ok...this chapter..*sniff*... kinda made my eyes burn, b/c I was writing and it occurred to me that Lucius is hiding something. I made Narcissa, kind and caring. There is ABUSE in this chapter, but not a lot, it's realllllly small. Sorry people but this chapter is gonna be important to this story, (Oh GOD! I think I have a plot to this story, it may be a bit unforeseen but its there. I have failed you all!!!!!! hehe.) so there won't be any of those mind-blowing orgies in this one. *ducks from flying axe* I'm soooo sorry. Excuse me while I go and kick myself...........*ouch*.....ok I'm back.  
  
Now to my WONDERFUL reviewers. I have something to say to you as a whole:  
  
* You are the reason I continue writing this story. I originally planned on just writing one chapter and if no one liked it I was going to take it down and concentrate on writing my original stories. But you guys have encouraged me to keep going. I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing, it makes it all worth while.*  
  
Now to individual reviewers:  
  
*GaBrIeLa2- Draco....*mmmm, licks lips*.....Ok..to that your question, yepperz, Draco's gettin it again. :D  
  
*hermione-345-granger- I'm glad you loved it. Soo you like the second chapter eh? ;P (lol) I'm glad I got your attention, and I'm hoping I can keep all the way to the end.....maybe even....oh never mind, can't give too much info. Oh and I am submitting myself to you to update.  
  
*Facade1- Why thank you. I think there might be a few more of those. probably even more people involved.  
  
*hpdmgirl15 (beta)- Oh, I can't keep them waiting too long, I start to get impatient with myself too. hehe. 5somes...oh yea. hehe....what do you say to a 9some with one girl? hmmm *wink* Hermione...*sigh*....she a sneaky one eh?  
  
*AlaWickma- Thanks chick and I'll try. And no problem, I'll give you props everytime you review. I mean you said something to me, so I'm obliged to reply...and it's just soo fun to. hehe. *smiles*  
  
*scholcomp25- Thank you, I'll try my hardest. I'm going to try to update everyday. At least until school's back in....well I guess I could still do everyday. We'll see how that goes.  
  
*bakachan17- lmao, yes they are...and your welcome. As for your inquiry about Lucius lets just say........... thgim eh dna sesnes sih ot emoc thgim eh......hehe decode it. Clue: 'When you can't go forward go backward and retrace you steps, you just might be able to move forward again.' :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narcissa woke the next morning to find that her husband wasn't in bed. 'Maybe He made him go on a mission,' she thought to herself. She got up to get ready for the day ahead of her.  
  
After Narcissa took her shower and dressed, she got her wand and flicked it once. A moment later a house-elf with little blonde hairs appeared.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, what Blondie can do for you miss?" said the house-elf.  
  
"Good morning Blondie, I hope you're doing well." Narcissa was one to treat her house-elves with dignity unlike her husband. He treated her most favorite house-elf so badly that he wanted to be freed.  
  
"I is doing fine, Miss Malfoy." said Blondie.  
  
"Now Blondie, what did I teach you?" Narcissa said smiling warmly at the elf.  
  
"I...I...am do-doing f-fine?" said the house-elf unsure if she had remembered exactly what Narcissa taught her.  
  
"Good. You said it perfectly. I think today you should learn to read a bigger book today. You?"  
  
"Yes, Miss, please." Blondie answered practically bouncing.  
  
"Good." Narcissa smiled and scooped the house-elf up in her arms, sat down in a chair and picked up a muggle children's book that she hid from Lucius. "This book is called-"  
  
The house-elf looked up at Narcissa smiling, waiting for her to continue. But Narcissa was staring at the door. Lucius had just walked in and he was bruised pretty badly. She could sense that he had slept in a different room and woke up and got cleaned up and she could also tell that there were more bruises than the ones visible...and that he was hiding something. (A/n: Narcie can sense everything. hehe. WARNING: Serious nagging coming up, may cause aggravation and abuse.)  
  
"Oh my god! Lucius what happened?" Narcissa put Blondie down in the chair with the book. Blondie began to flip through the pages while Narcissa began following her husband into the dressing room.  
  
Lucius knew what she was about to do.....'Question, nag, question, nag, oh the hell with it all!' he thought to himself. He tried to get rid of her by walking into the dressing room. No such luck she followed him and closed the door behind.  
  
"Lucius, answer me. What happened to you last night? Why did He call you? Did he do this to you? Are you okay?" Narcissa was about to open her mouth to speak again when Lucius cut her off.  
  
"Damnit Narcissa! Will you stop fucking pestering me!" he shouted, as he began to place his clothes from the previous night into the clothes hamper and they magically disapeared. Lucius tried to stand in from of the hamper until the clothes were gone so Narcissa wouldn't see the blood.  
  
"WAS THAT BLOOD?!" she screamed.  
  
"DAMNIT! WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed back.  
  
"Oh my god Lucius! He did something to you didn't he?! I've always HATED that man!"  
  
SLAP  
  
Lucius hit Narcissa and she went high sailing into the door behind.  
  
"Don't you EVER speak like that about the Dark Lord again," he said in a deathly low voice. "Or I will personally hand you over to him. Do you understand me?"  
  
"......*sniff*....."  
  
"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Lucius yelled, while grabbing her hair roughly making her wince and sob.  
  
"Y-yes...*sniff,sniff*.." she said crying and waiting for him to release her hair.  
  
"There, that's better." he said in a soft and soothing voice, that would have been better if it wasn't coming from the same person that just made her have to be consoled. Lucius began to rub her head gently. "Besides the Dark Lord wants Draco, not you."  
  
"..*sniff, sni-*..W-what?" she asked gathering herself quickly.  
  
"The Dark Lord wants Draco," said Lucius casually. He looked her in the eyes with a look that said 'Remember what just happened before you speak, and don't forget, your still on the floor and I'm always going to have the upper hand.'  
  
"B-but he can't! Draco's our only-"  
  
"Yes I know that already. Draco can be replaced. Besides he's always been a disgrace. He can't get higher grades than a fucking mudblood, and he can't even beat that fucking Potter at one game of Quidditch, god I swear that dick of a son we have couldn't catch a fucking snitch if was in his fucking pants..." Lucius was about to begin ranting about how much his son is a failure, but Narcissa cut in.  
  
"B-but Lucius, surely you can't be considering, giving Draco away. He's you son, he's OUR son. I love him....and...*sniff*...I know you love him t- "  
  
"SHUT UP! Don't tell me who I love. Okay?! You don't know who I love, hell you don't even know if I love you. I don't love anyone!!!!" Lucius screamed. He got up and began to pace around the dressing room, fighting back tears....and fighting the ghosts of his own past.  
  
Narcissa sensed that something was wrong. She never seen Lucius act like this. There was something else that had just surfaced, something from his past that he never told her about. It was so strong you could almost taste it. Sure she had blood in her mouth from when he hit her, but this taste was bitter. She watched as a few tears escaped and ran freely only to fall to the floor. Narcissa was in shock. Lucius never cried, he'd even yelled Draco when he was five, that "Malfoy's don't cry!", yet here he is...crying....but why? 


	4. Malfoy Trait

A/n: Hello. I have don't have much to say except my sleeping pattern is going to have to stop soon...*sniff* I'm really going to miss it. WARNING: This chapter has shaggable guys in their most unshaggable time in their day. Morning. Please be on the lookout for bad breath and morning sounds, and people who go from 'ugh' to hell yeah baby' in a matter of mins...but how do they do it?  
  
Lovely Reviewers: *Facade1: hehe, well I got her name from my aunt's new dog. I can't tell you the story of the dog because that's the story of the elf as well.  
  
*DracoDormiens1: *grins back* I'm glad you liked it.  
  
*hpdmgirl15 (beta): bah...well this chapter doesn't have many answers.. hehe... just more... (dun dun dun dun) more questions :P. *runs and locks door* HA! Now you can't get me. *jumps* what was that? Why, thank you. :D  
  
*Devilita: Thank you, mmm...angst and R ratings...gotta love em. :)  
  
*bakachan17: hehe yepperz that's right, and he might be able to deal some other stuff if he makes it...damnit i cant tell that part. hehe *bows to you* thank you. *muah mauh* lol  
  
*hermione-345-granger: I have no idea, I think it must be because of the way he acts, you know proud and above all others... dunno. Oh my! I like you title hehe. *wink* lol thanks.  
  
*animegirl9001: thanks, i thought I would have too. hehe i think I've read so many fan fics with them that I feel like I know what I'm talking about, ha! Aww... well you can always pretend that Harry is you and you did it to him? (hehe) I'll be dropping by soon. Thanks again.  
  
*rsweetie4evr: Thank you and I will.  
  
*Zacarane: I'm glad you like it.  
  
*AlaWickma: *gasp, sniff* *smiles* I'm glad you gave me props, for giving you props about giving me props, so props back to you chick!....*phew* hehe I'll keep writing, I promise I will. *ducks from dramatic hand motions that seems as though they might hit me* Ahh! Me wan props back. *sniffle* yes' ma'am I do understand. Me write until hand falls off. *gasping to catch some sort of air, after being frightened so badly.* :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Important A/n: WHOOO!!!! I have good news people!!!! My beta hpdmgirl15 is putting her story on now!!! YAAAAAY!!!!! Go visit her and show sum harry/draco luv....hehe *wink, wink*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Ron wakes up after the last chapter, but its the same day....get it? I hope so...I'm not sure if I made much sense. But whatever enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Ron was the first to wake. He heard a loud snort, then a grunt, followed by wheezing. He turned over and saw Draco and the others. Ron had never slept with Draco to know he sounded so horrible. Ron was actually thinking of waking the poor boy to make sure he could still breathe and hope that he would make it, but he changed his mind. It wasn't every morning that you got to see your ex-nemesis/best friend's boyfriend/new best friend, sleeping.... and looking so.... well, looking so..... horrible.  
  
Draco Malfoy, the glorious, oh-so-sexy, I-wanna-have-your-baby, Draco Malfoy looked, YECH! His normally gelled hair was sticking up so badly that it could rival Harry and his dad's hair put together. His mouth was open wide and he was...my god, he was drooling! 'I have got to get Colin up here.' Ron thought to himself.  
  
Ron got up to go to the boys' showers' to get dressed for the morning. I was a Saturday, mind, and there were no classes, but he had some money to collect. On his way to dormitory door Ron noticed that Neville wasn't in bed. 'Hmm...I wonder...' Ron thought to himself.  
  
When Ron was on his way to the showers', he noticed something moving quickly and jumping at every sound that it made. It was short, had cute pointy ears, a pale-ish (hehe) complection, a clean and crisp pink and white dress with little lace trims, white socks and white dress shoes.......'No...' Ron thought to himself. 'That can't be...a...a house- elf?' Ron made a big detour from going to the shower to going to the house- elf. "H-hello?" Ron said uncertain of what he should say to a house-elf that well dressed.  
  
The house-elf heard footsteps getting closer to her and she began to tremble.  
  
"P-please, don't h-hurt me," the house-elf pleaded.  
  
"I wont hurt you, I was just wondering whay a house-elf was doing in our tower at this time is all. Sorry if I scared you." Ron said walking closer since the elf had stopped trembling after it heard he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"D-do yoooo-you know whe-where Master Draco is? Miss Narcissa say...sa- said he be...he wou-wou-would b-be in Gryfindor Tower." the house-elf said. Ron could tell that the house-elf had been taught how to speak properly. 'Should've known this elf was...blonde hair. God!' he thought.  
  
"Yea...why are you looking for him?" Ron then thought about how it was a bit weird that Mrs. Malfoy knew where her son was in the castle. "Hey, how did she know where he was?" The elf looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"She could sense it. Master Malfoy, please." said the elf.  
  
"Y-yea...this way." Ron showed the elf upstairs to the boys' dorm where Draco and the others were just getting up. Draco was looking his usual best....now.  
  
"Geez Draco," said Seamus, "Do you sleep with a fucking head cap on that prevents you from looking bad in the morning or something?"  
  
"Yeah, because if you do, you really should loan it to Harry." said Dean, as Harry toppled out of bed with his glasses askew. Harry jumped up and looked at and blew his morning breath at Dean.  
  
"Merlin Harry are you trying to murder me or something?" said Dean who was faking nausea, "Dude your breath as of now could be an Unforgivable." Everyone was laughing when Ron walked in with something pink at his knees. Ron looked at Draco and his mouth fell open.  
  
"What's wrong Weasley, didn't think I could look this sexy in the-- Blondie?" Draco said, "W-what are you doing here?" Everyone had just realized that the pink by Ron was a house-elf. A house-elf that had just attached itself to Draco.  
  
"Master Draco," the house-elf said, "Miss Narcissa wants me to deliver a very important message to you..... c-could we talk in private, Master Draco?" She began to look at everyone in the room that seemed to have their ears and eyes trained on them. Draco looked around too and saw what she meant.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll be back you guys." Draco said as he left the room with the house-elf.  
  
"Typical huh? For the Malfoy's to have a pale AND blonde house elf that's dressed just as good as them." said Dean.  
  
"Yea," said Ron, "I wonder why she hasn't left, I mean she has clothes." Everyone agreed and Ron spoke again before anyone could say anything. "Oh my god, you guys won't believe how Draco looked this morning." Ron began to describe each snort, gurgle, cough, and wheezing sound and everything he could think of.  
  
"Well maybe he went to the bathroom before we could get up or something," said Seamus giggling.  
  
"No, no he didn't, I would've felt it because of the way we were lying, I was basically on top of him." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah and I would have heard him when I was talking to the elf." added Ron.  
  
"Weird, maybe it's some kinda of Malfoy trait, look ugly as hell away from prying eyes, and look drop-dead sexy in front of them." said Dean.  
  
"I don't know, but I know one thing," said Ron smirking. "Harry's gonna have a eye full when he gets to wake up next to that face. I suggest you stay asleep until your sure he looking good." Everyone laughed as Draco slammed into the room looking a bit flustered.  
  
"What's wrong Drake?" asked Harry. Draco looked like he could kill at any moment.  
  
"Do you know what fuck Blondie, just told me?!" Draco yelled waking some of the Gryffindors in the tower. 


	5. Remembering the Past

A/n: ok last chapter was boring and this chapter is long. Wow. blah. ok this chapter, wasn't beta'd. She's taking a breakie. So bear with me ok, I don't know how many mistakes I looked over so sorry.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
*anda:Thank you, and I will  
  
*Facade1: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy  
  
*anna may: here you go. I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you know what the fuck Blondie just told me?!" Draco yelled. The other boys were still shocked from how rough Draco came into the room, to answer the question, but it's not like they would have been able to get a word in because he didn't give them a chance to answer. "My mother told her to come here and tell me some IMPORTANT news. Do you know what the fucking news is?!" he yelled at them. They just shook their heads staring at him. "The fucking news is that that fucking bastard Lord Voldemort," Ron, Seamus, and Dean flinched, "Wants me to be his fucking sex slave!!!!" Ron, Seamus, and Dean's jaws dropped open and Harry saw red.  
  
"You have got to be fucking kidding!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I really wish I was." Draco said while walking over to the bed they enlarged the previous night and sat. "And that's not all of it. Apparently Voldemort," Ron, Seamus, and Dean shivered, "Fucking hell! Will you three get over that shit! Voldemort did something to my father, because he came back bruised badly. My mom doesn't know what else happened, she can only sense it." Ron cut in.  
  
"What's it with your mom and sensing stuff? The elf said that too." he asked  
  
"She can just... I don't know, she can just feel stuff... I guess, I think she said she sees it and hears it sometimes," Draco said.  
  
"I heard of some women that were said to have had that, could sense when something was going to happen, one said that she could hear it and then it would happen and the another said she could see it happen." said Dean.  
  
"Yeah, me too didn't they get put in Azkaban?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, they got put in Azkaban AND they got the Kiss." Draco said. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
  
"Because people think that they're evil." said Seamus.  
  
"Why would they think that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because a few of them joined Lord Voldemort.... but lets not talk about this right now ok...." said Draco quickly. Seamus looked at Draco with unreadible expression.  
  
"Well, why the hell does Voldemort want you...t-to be his fucking sex slave?!" Harry asked, trying to keep control of his mounting fury.  
  
"I really don't know. that's all my mom could get from my father, because my dad was out of it she said." Draco said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Well your father isn't really, I mean he's not going to just give you to...to...V-Vol-Voldemort?" Ron said. Draco looked up at Ron with his eyes glazed over.  
  
"I don't know Ron....but to tell you the truth I think he might." Everyone sucked in their breath at this revelation. "You know why I say that?... Because my father will do anything to stay on the Drak Lord's good side, whatever you call that."  
  
"No, you can't be serious?!" Harry said, trying not to lose it.  
  
"You think I'm kidding Harry? Harry I don't kid when I'm refering to my father. He's ruthless. I mean, sure he'll try and protect me, when it might hurt his reputation in the wizarding community, but anything behind close doors....that's my arse. Hell, most of what he does is beat the shit out of my mother and the house-elves, and well basically anything he can get his hands on. But for me, he reserves special pain for me. One word 'Unforgivibles'." They all continued to stare. Harry was clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
Just then there was a tap at the window. Draco sighed heavily and said, "That's my father's bloody owl," and he got up and proceeded to window. The eagle-owl was black, had red eyes and a red beak. The eagle-owl flew into the room and landed on the enlarged bed waiting for Draco to take the letter off of it leg. Draco was still by the window glaring at the bird and the bird glared back and screeched.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs. He walked over to the bird and ripped the letter off of the owl's leg, making the owl sway and snap it's beak at him.  
  
"Vicious little booger isn't he?" said Ron. Everyone sniggered a little, except Draco. Draco was too agravated from all the bad news he had been recieving that day, and he knew that anything from his father on this day inparticular wasn't going to be good.  
  
Draco,  
  
The Dark Lord has special need of you. I'm sure you know that you possess it. So you know the procedure of how to transfer some of it to another. And you know the requirements. I had a meeting with the Dark Lord and he told me that he'll kill your mother if your not pure, so you had better be pure or I will personally cut your fucking dick off.  
  
Lucius  
  
Draco looked up from the letter wide-eyed. Now he understood, why his father always told him to save himself, he just wanted to hand him over to Lord Voldemort or... take it himself...ew! And the Dark Lord didn't threaten to kill his mother, he threatened to kill Lucius, he's just trying to make me go easier because he knows that I'd do anything to keep my mother from coming to harm.  
  
"Draco?" Harry said shaking him a little. "Hello?? Draco? Are you okay, what is it?"  
  
"Well, it's official, my dad 'would' give me to the Dark Lord...but, there's just this one thing..." Draco said looking at Harry and the others and giving the letter to Harry to read. Everyone surrounded Harry reading the letter. After they finished reading the letter their eyes were just as big as Draco's were.  
  
"Oh my god Draco! He's gonna cut your dick off, and V-V-Voldemort's going to kill your mom!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh please Ron, Voldemort's gonna kill my dad. He just said that to make me go easier, see he knows that I'll do anything to keep my mom out of harm's way." Draco said cooly.  
  
"What are you going to do...I mean we all know your not pure, not the way you and Harry fuck whenever you can." said Dean. Draco and Harry blushed, hard.  
  
"Well I have to write my dad back." Draco replied. "So you guys go get in the showers and I'll be there in a minute." he said taking the letter from his dad back from Harry.  
  
"Okay, we'll keep it hot for you." said Dean looking between Harry and Draco and winking. Draco smiled and Harry gave Draco a kiss and began to leave. Seamus gave Draco one more unreadible look and left with the others.  
  
When Draco was finally alone he began to write.  
  
Lucius,  
  
It's so good to know that the man I call my father will give me to his 'master' like that. How thrilling to know that. I will always be in your debt, all the good things you have done for me, you know putting the Cruciatus Curse on me for 5 mins. then giving me a 2 min. break, and now this. You can't even begin to know how I feel right now. You know that Voldemort wont kill my mother, but he will kill you.... and yes I know the procedure and I know what I have. But I have some BAD news for you. Voldemort will kill you, or my mother as you like to say, because I'm not a virgin. And guess who my first was and still is father? Harry Potter. Yes thats right, I fucked and I'm still fucking the Boy-who-lived. Well, I hope that I have made you proud. Good day father. Oh and by the way, I hate this fucking bird!  
  
Draco  
  
After Draco completed his letter, he tied it to the 'fucking bird', grabbed the 'fucking bird' and slung it out of the window. The bird screeched while it fell for about five feet and then regained control of itself. It flashed Draco a dirty look as it flew away into the morning sun. Draco closed the window and went to the showers' where the others were waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The black eagle-owl flew into the window of Lucius' office where he awaited his son's reply. The eagle landed gently on Lucius' desk and held out his leg. Lucius untied the letter from the owl's leg and stroked its head. The owl hooted softly and hopped onto Lucius shoulder.  
  
When Lucius finished reading the letter two emotions flooded thorugh him. One was rage, that his son, a Malfoy, was fucking Harry Potter and the other was fear; fear of what the Dark Lord might do him this time. The first time was just a warning...Lucius shuddered to think about what would happen this time, he also had another emotion lingering in him, sadness, because 'Good day father' were the last words he spoke to his own father.  
  
Lucius decided to take a nap before he reported to Voldemort that day.He stood up and the eagle-owl hooted again and went to it's room in the owlery. Lucius then walked into the room where his wife was in bed reading a book. She looked up at him, but she didn't say anything to Lucius' relief. He got into bed with his back facing her and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young boy, about 5 years old, is walking through a forest. He's looking for his kitten. His father threw it out because he said that he should be learning the Dark Arts instead of playing around with 'cute' little animals. The boy found the kitten huddled up in grass, trying to sheild itself from the rain, it's usually snow white fur damp and matted down, and twigs and dirt clinging to it. The kitten was shaking from the cold. The little boy picked up the kitten and wrapped it up in his cloak and began walking back to his house with the kitten hidden in his cloak.  
  
When he got back to the house, his father was standing in the entrance hall waiting for him. The boy stopped in his tracks and look up at his father. His father had a look on his face that he knew all too well. The boy's mother came into the room quietly, she was limping and her lip and nose was bleeding. The boy looked at his father's hands and sure enough there was blood on his hands. The boy jumped when his father spoke harshly to him.  
  
"So you went out and got that fucking cat did you?!"  
  
"N-n-n-no father" the boy said his voice shaking.  
  
"Strip." his father said. The boy knew what was going to happen to him if he did or didn't do it, but he knew it wouldn't be as long or as horrible as it would be if he didn't comply. The boy took off all of his clothes until he was just standing in his underwear. Since he was out in the rain the boy was wet and he was shivering. He was still clutching his robes so the kitten wouldn't run out, but he knew that wouldn't last long and he was right.  
  
"Put-the-clothes-on-the-floor." he said slowly. The boy put the clothes on the floor. His mother let out a sob because she knew what was going to happen, and the boy began to shake even more when he saw the calm face of his father as he raised his wand. What the boy and his mother were expecting didn't happen exactly when they thought it would happen. Instead when the boy's father lifted his wand, he pointed it at the cute little white kitten that was playing with the boy's robes.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." his father said it as though it were a silly grooming charm to make the kitten clean and dry again. The kitten made a sound that didn't seem to belong to a kitten and fell over lifeless. The boy began to sob as did his mother for having to see her child go through this everyday. The father walked over to the mother and kicked her in the stomach and yelled, "STOP FUCKING CRYING YOU STUPID BITCH!" and he kicked her in the stomach again, he kicked her so hard she coughed up blood. The boy was crying even harder now and his father yelled at him, "STOP YOUR FUCKING SNIFFILING BOY! YOU ARE A MALFOY! MALFOY'S NEVER CRY! DO YOU HERE ME!" he yelled and started shaking the boy, making him cry even more. Then he cast a Silencing Charm on the boy and then began. "Crucio" he yelled as the boy fell to the ground kicking and screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six years passed and the boy on the floor was eleven years old, but he wasn't under the Cruciatus Curse, he was just sitting in his room on the floor packing his things for his first year at Hogwarts when he heard his father and his mother fighting again for the third time that day.  
  
"Why won't you bring him? He needs his father!" his mother screamed.  
  
"And why the fuck are you telling me this?!" his father screamed back.  
  
"Because he's your son and you should at least show him that you love him!"  
  
Silence  
  
"Where are you going?!" he heard his mother yell.  
  
Silence  
  
"Come back here!" she yelled again. The boy then heard the sound of glass breaking and his mother screaming, and scuffiling sounds, and slaps, then more glass shattering, then he heard his father grunt like he did when he would kick his mother, and then something heavy was thrown across the room and it sounded like something made of metal fell and then....silence.  
  
The boy was straining his ears to see if he heard anything. Then he heard his father say, "Now get in the fucking room! I'll bring him, but when I come back here this room better be the way it was before and you better look the way you did before. If you have any broken bones I'll THINK about mending them for you." The boy then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He ran and pretended to be making sure he had everything in his trunk when his father burst in the door. "Come on! The train leaves at 11 o'clock it's 10:30!" he yelled. The boy heaved and pulled his trunk with no help from his father. His father just let him stuggle with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They got to the station by portkey. The boy saw the big scarlet train, but most of his attention was on all the children who were with their families. Their mother's and father's were wishing them good luck and hugging and kissing them good bye. The boy saw a shorter, stockier boy with fiery red hair, his parents were kissing him and helping him put his trunk on the train. They looked as though they didn't have much money, but at least the boy's father loved him. The boy envied the boy with the red hair. The boy and his father kept walking and the boy saw another boy who look scared and lost. He was taller than he was and he had jet black hair. There was no one with him, he was all alone.  
  
Soon the boy's father stopped at an compartment and told him to get in and never speak of what goes on at home. Then his father vanished with a small 'pop'. The little boy was sitting in the compartment alone until the boy he had seen with the jet black hair came in and sat with him. They were quiet for a while then the boy with the jet black hair spoke.  
  
"Sorry that I just came and sat without asking but no one else would let me sit with them." he said looking at floor.  
  
"It's ok. What's your name?" the boy asked.  
  
The boy with the jet black hair said, "Riddle, Tom Riddle, and you?"  
  
The other boy said, "Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." The two boys sat and talked about their lives. Lucius told the boy all about the abuse he goes through at home and Tom told the other about the abuse he goes through at the orphanage. They became best friends. And when they got to school they were relieved that they were in the same house, Slytherin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven years passed and now Lucius and Tom were 18 years old. They were getting plans together to kill the first two people on their list. Tom now Lord Voldemort the most feared wizard of all time, and Lucius his right- hand man, were sitting at a table discussing how they were going to get past security wards and get out alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks after that meeting between the two, Lord Voldemort, Lucius, and the Death Eaters (Voldemort's 'real family') all aparated to a house in a little muggle village. Voldemort led the way into the house, he unlocked the door by magic and went in.  
  
They found three people in the house an old man and woman who were Voldemort's grand-parents and their target, Tom Riddle Sr., Voldemort's father.  
  
Voldemort killed the grand-parents first. Then he looked at his 'father' and spoke.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, dear father." Voldemort said coldly, his father's eyes grew wide as he realized it was his son, but before he could say anything, Voldemort lifted his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled. Then he smiled and turned to Lucius, and said, "Your turn." Lucius smiled and they all disaparated to the Malfoy Mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think you're doing Lucius?!" his father screamed as the Death Eaters tied his arms together and threw him on the ground. Lucius had his wand pointed at his father and then all 25 of the Death Eaters and Voldemort had their wands trained on him too.  
  
"I'm doing what you did to me and my mother, before you killed her" Lucius yelled. Then they all screamed, "Crucio," at the same time. After about what felt like 3 hours to his father because of all of them casting it at the same time, they lifted the curse. Then Lucius stepped forward and closed his eyes, savoring the moment, when he opened his eyes after he yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he noticed that everything was going in slow motion and he was the one tied and on the floor and he was looking up at his son, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Pansy, Blaise Zabini, and others. Then he looked his son straight in the eye as his son said the same last words he told his father.  
  
"Good day 'father'."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius woke up with a start, he looked over at Narcissa and she looked up at him, and she still didn't say anything. Then to escalate his fear he felt his mark burn. 


	6. Secrets, Seers and Portkeys

A/n: Ok...this story is starting to become weird to me...my first thought was to make a Harry/Draco thing that didn't have anything else to it. Just meaningless sex between teenagers and a mad Voldemort...but now it's turning into more than that. The way it's coming out I could possibly do like two sequels if not more. It seems like there's hardly any Harry/Draco action going on, because of Lucius' troubles, but if this story goes the way I think it's going there will be a sequel with Draco trying to keep Harry from screwing other people you'll see what I mean in this chapter. Ok so don't be mad with me. I'm going to leave under Harry/Draco, because of the way I think the story is going so far. Grr! Damn story taking a life of it's own and making me write it the way it wants...ah well, what the story says, I have to put or it will leave me forever! AHH! hehe anyways.  
  
***Reviewers:  
  
*Castalia: hehe, ok shower scene is in here..but not for long, poor Harry and Draco get interrupted. Grr!  
  
*bakachan17: lol your'e funny. But it's changed a little Voldemort get's pissed off, as you will see and is going get his revenge...when his next little plot gets ruined. And I'm sooo glad you're reunited with your computer, no one can go on without it...its like a drug, ya get high on it....shhh, don't tell anyone. (lol) *bows* thank you for the complement. :D  
  
*hermione-345-granger: I'm glad you liked it. Lucius is kinda adding to the story huh? Well for Lucius and Draco it's gonna be a bit hard for them...esp Lucius, of course. I made it even harder for Lucius by making him and Voldemort like best-friends...even though Voldie has his mean streaks...very often, but they have some sort of understanding...it's a weird one.  
  
*DracoDormiens1: Keep Lucius' past in mind when you see the next flashback, and remember the kitty!  
  
*Facade1: angst...*sigh* ok that was dumb, he's the next chapter for ya.  
  
*scholcomp25: thanks.  
  
*AlaWickma: Well, thank you. I feel all giddy now. She's still kinda on a break, so I hope did well enough on this chapter to keep those props. :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco: Hurry up girl! Fuck I wanna know what happens next since you won't tell me!  
  
Merci: You better shut up before I kill you out of the story and you won't be in the sequel and won't you wont get to touch Harry's body anymore!  
  
Draco: Yes ma'am.  
  
Harry: Haha Draco! Such a bitch!  
  
Merci: Harry, hun?  
  
Harry: Huh?  
  
Merci: Shut up.  
  
Harry: Ok.  
  
Draco: *giggles*  
  
Merci: Oh god! Let me start the story before I go nuts with these two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was on his way to the boys' showers' to meet up with the others, when Seamus came out of one of the dorm rooms with Colin and Dennis Creevy. Seamus walked out and stopped Draco.  
  
"Draco, can I talk to you...please?" Seamus asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Sure," said Draco, "What's up?"  
  
"Umm, come in here." Seamus said pointing to the boys' 5th year dorm room. When they got in the room, the Creevy brothers sat on their beds' and Seamus stood on the side of them. Draco was waiting for someone to say something. Seamus looked at the Creevy's and then back at Draco. "Well uhh... Draco, you have it don't you?" Seamus said.  
  
Draco looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Have what?" he asked.  
  
"You know what. You can sense things can't you? You got it from your mom and your dad got part of it from her, and your dad was one of those who joined Voldemort? Am I right?" Seamus asked.  
  
Draco looked at Seamus, but he didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to control his breath.  
  
"Am I right Draco?" Seamus pushed. Still no answer. After a while of staring, silence, and trying to control his breath, Draco finally spoke.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Because," Seamus smirked, "I can sense things too, and so can the Creevy brothers. How do you think Colin was able to find Harry most of the time in his first year here?" The Creevy brothers' looked at one another and smiled.  
  
Draco looked surprised to say the least. "You mean..." Seamus nodded. "Well why..never mind I know why..."  
  
"Yeah, well I guess we can talk about it another time huh?" Seamus said, "Becuase they're waiting for us in the shower. I told them I'd be right in after I saw Colin." said Seamus walking to the door and opening it. "You first Master Malfoy." Seamus bowed low. Draco laughed and walked out of the door waving to the Creevy brothers, Seamus did the same thing and followed Draco to the shower.  
  
When Draco and Seamus opened the door to the shower they weren't exactly sure they would be able to get in. The doorway was filled with pink soap suds and bubbles. They could here muffled laughing on the other side, but they weren't sure if the whole room was filled like this or only part of it. Seamus decided to take a chance he nodded at Draco, took a deep breath and walked into the bubbles.  
  
Draco watched as Seamus' body print in the soap quickly refilled itself, until he was looking at the full doorway of soap and bubbles again. Then he heard more laughing. He wasn't to sure about it but he thought that if Seamus had the guts to go in he must know something about it that he didn't. So Draco took a long deep breath closed his eyes tight and walked into the pink and bubbly doorway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius got up from bed, slowly and VERY reluctently. He knew that the Dark Lord would want to know when he was bringing Draco to him, and Lucius knew that Draco won't be of any use of him. Lucius still wanted to cut of Draco's little playmate, but that dream was also nagging him. It was so real...and he knew that it could happen to him. He could die at Draco's hand. He treated his son and his wife exactly the way his father treated him and his mother. He hated the man for it all... he could'nt drive Draco to killing him, he was sure that the boy hated him already but...'oh fuck it all, he already hates me so it dosen't matter.'  
  
"I hope you don't really-" Narcissa began, but Lucius cut her off.  
  
"I really, really, hope you shut the fuck up." he said as he got dressed and vanished.  
  
"He'll come to his senses.....I know he will..." Narcissa whispered to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Draco walked into the door he felt a cool damp chill come over him, he could feel the bubbles and soap in his ears. He kept walking until he hit something. He pushed at it but it wouldn't move. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'There's a wall...how am I going to get out of this, I can't hold my breath any longer.' Draco was about to panic when he heard the laughter. It wasn't as muffled as before but it wasn't much louder either. He could still feel the soap and bubbles all around him. Then he heard someone say.  
  
"Draco, wipe the soap away from your eyes!" Draco did as he was told and saw that he was standing in front of a wall on the opposite side from the door. The bubbles weren't through the whole room; just the doorway and all over the floor. He let out the breath he'd been holding with a loud laugh, sending the pink soap suds flying. He laughed even more when he saw Ron lying on the floor in a big pile of soap make a 'soap' angel. Harry started to walk towards Draco, as soon as he took his third step, he went straight back on his arse.  
  
Draco couldn't help it he burst out laughing and when he did he went down too....straight forward. Ron still on the floor making his 'soap' angel, and laughing at Harry, but when he saw Draco fall he almost choked on his breath. Harry got his balance, got up, kicked Ron, lost his balance again, and was back on his arse. Everyone laughed for a while, then Seamus looked around and stood up and walked to the other end of the room. Everyone stopped and look at Seamus.  
  
Seamus looked at them and smiled, and ran and stopped his feet without slowing to stop running and slid to the other end of the room where he slid straight into the wall. Ron looked at him and laughed again before getting up and repeating what he saw Seamus do. Soon they were all running and sliding into each other and the walls or just loosing balance and falling. After a while they got bored with running and sliding, so they just sat there doing nothing, again,and just sat where they last fell.  
  
Ron was on his back, again, spread-eagled, and staring at the ceiling; Dean was lying on his side staring at Seamus who was lying on his back looking back at him; and Harry and Draco were in a corner making out.  
  
Draco started to pull on Harry's hair and Harry groaned into his mouth. Harry slid his tounge into Malfoy's mouth and Draco bit it. Harry gasped as Draco kept bitting down harder. Harry's eyes shot open, but Draco kept his eyes closed. Harry started to moan crazily, but it just made Draco bite harder. Harry didn't know what to do so he slid his hand down to Draco's little buddy, and gave it a VERY hard squeeze, fingernails and all. Draco gave a sharp gasp and thrust his hips forward all while not letting up on Harry's tongue. Poor Harry, he could'nt feel his tongue very much anymore. Then to Harry's relief Draco stopped biting his tongue, then he started to suck on it.  
  
After Draco stopped, Harry let his tongue go to it's rightful home, in his own mouth, and got a mouthful of blood. "Tasty huh?" asked Draco and wiggled his eyebrows. Harry just stared at him swallowing his own blood. Draco grabbed his wand and cast a healing charm on Harry's tongue when he saw how weird the boy was looking. "Feel better?" he asked.  
  
"Yea..." Harry said, "Peachy." Draco giggled and pulled Harry closer.  
  
"You know," Draco said, "We've been going out for a while now, but it's been an open thing you know..so umm..I was uh..." he looked away from Harry's eyes and concentrated on his scar instead, "I was wondering if you want to go...*gulp*...go out, steady...you know, no one else, just me and you." he finished looking embarrassed. Harry studied him for a while, then said.  
  
"Are you really up to it? I mean I won't call off anything with the others if your not serious." said Harry seriously. Draco looked him in the eye, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm serious. I want to be with you...just you...actually I haven't actually had sex with anyone else...just Ron giving me head, that's all." It was Harry's turn to look away from Draco's eyes. He had slept with more than Draco, before and after they got together. Now he felt a little bad. Draco gave him his purity, but he did'nt have anything to give back to Draco...he wasn't a virgin when he did Draco...in fact he had just come from fucking Ron, Draco never knew that though.  
  
Harry smiled at him and said, "Ok." Draco smiled at him then gave him another kiss. Harry kissed him back, and started pulling on his boxers when they heard Ron yell. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Draco and Harry jumped up to see that Dean and Seamus had already jumped up, and to see Dobby and Blondie standing on Ron. They all laughed as the two house-elves jumped and ran from Ron.  
  
Harry was surprised when Dobby didn't even speak to him. He and Blondie ran straight to Draco looking worried. The two house-elves cleaned up the mess the boys' made with the bathroom and pulled Draco out of the bathroom without a word.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked as the two elves pulled his boyfriend out of the bathroom. The other three boys shrugged.  
  
Then Ron announced, "I don't know what it was about but I know you all owe me some money." he said this grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled. Lucius was already on the ground panting when Voldemort cast it again, for the tenth time. Lucius had lost the will to scream or writhe, his body felt as though it were slowly shuting down. 'Fuck, let me DIE!' he thought to himself. Voldemort lifted the curse, and Lucius was still on the ground, his breathing shallow. "GET UP!!!!" Voldemort bellowed. Lucius tried his best to get up, he got to his knees the he tried to make his foot support him and he fell back down. He tried again; he got onto his hands and knees and was about to try to get his foot steady when he felt a sharp kick to his stomach. He started to cough up blood. Voldemort started to scream at him, "YOU'RE A FUCKING FAILURE MALFOY!!!!" Lucius started to cry uncontrollably, when he felt himself being kicked in the stomach again, he fell over this time holding his stomach while he coughed up more blood. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CRYING?!! DOES IT HURT?! I SURE HOPE IT DOES, IT'S WHAT THE FUCK YOU DESERVE, YOU COULDN'T EVEN KEEP YOUR SON FROM FUCKING! WHAT A GOOD PARENT YOU ARE HUH?! YOUR PROBABLY JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! THATS PROBABLY WHY HE DIDN'T LISTEN TO YOU!" Voldemort began going on and about how stupid he is and so on and so on. Lucius just stayed there clutching his stomach thinking.  
  
'I don't want to be like my father,' Lucius thought to himself, 'But I am...' He began to think of all the things that his father did to him and mother again, but this time he thought about all the stuff he did to his own son and wife.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRACO?!" Lucius screamed at a six year old Draco.  
  
"N-n-nothing father." Draco said trembling, and hiding his favorite stuffed animal, a white kitten that had an enchantment on it to make it seem real, behind his back. Lucius always told Draco that should learn the Dark Arts like he did and not play around with things as foolish and muggle- ish as stuffed animals. Draco put the stuffed animal in his cloak before his father saw him.  
  
"Your fucking mother bought you another one didn't she?" Lucius asked dangrously low, then he yelled, "NARCISSA! GET THE FUCK UP HERE! NOW!" He then turned and glared at Draco who was trying to stop shaking. His glare only made young Draco whimper and shiver as if he were cold. Narcissa came into the door of her son's room cautiously. Lucius pulled her in the rest of the way by her hair and slammed the door shut and then he rounded on them. "So," he growled at Narcissa, who was holding on to her son, "You bought him another one, after I told you not to?" Narcissa looked the ground but didn't answer. She knew what was about to happen.... SLAP... Lucius hit Narcissa across the face and knocked her over. "FUCKING ANSWER ME!" he yelled at her.  
  
"YES! I BOUGHT HIM ANOTHER ONE!" she screamed.  
  
"FUCKING BITCH! DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!" he yelled then he kicked her in the stomach... Just like his father did. Narcissa started crying, and it earn her another kick to the stomach. "STOP FUCKING CRYING!" he yelled... just like his father did... Draco started to cry from seeing his mother in pain. This enraged Lucius even more. He walked over to Draco and slapped him and started yelling at him, "DON'T YOU FUCKING CRY YOUR BITCH ASS MOTHER! YOU HERE ME?! MALFOY'S DON'T CRY! THEY NEVER FUCKING CRY!" When Draco didn't stop his father pulled out his wand, pushed young Draco on the floor and, "CRUCIO!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Voldemort, Lucius' 'best-friend' since they're first year at Hogwarts was still kicking him. When he stopped he told Lucius to go to Hogwart's and find the boy in Draco's house that was a seer. Lucius didn't know who the boy was and when he asked Voldemort kicked him in the groin, then answered his question.  
  
"His name is Zabini, Blaise Zabini. Get him and bring him here! Do you think you can do that with out fucking it up?!" Voldemort growled at him. Lucius nodded and struggled to get up, he was about to fall down again, when Voldemort grabbed his arm and helped him stand. Lucius fell forward a little but Voldemort caught him and held him close and whispered in Lucius' ear, "Don't fail me." Lucius was in shock, he never heard Voldemort talk like that anymore, his voice was usually hard and cold, but when he said that he sounded like he did when they first met on the Hogwarts Express, it was gentle but distant. Voldemort then cast a number of healing charms on Lucius. Then when Lucius could stand on his own, Voldemort looked at him and said, "For the old days," then he cast a charm on Lucius so that all spells sent at him would be deflected. They smiled at each other , remembering when they used that charm on all the Death Eaters and got away from the Ministry without loosing anyone, when they first got together. Then Lucius vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius then reappeared in Hogsmeade moments later and walked toward Honeydukes. When he got there it was closed with a sign on the door saying 'Out to Lunch'. Lucius looked around to make sure no on was looking, whispered, "Alohomora' and the door swung open. He ran inside, closed and relocked the door ran into the cellar, down the trap door, and was on his way down the secret passage way to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Crabbe, have you seen Malfoy?" Blaise Zabini asked when Vincent walked in the common room.  
  
"No, I haven't." he said.  
  
"He's in the Gryffindor Tower remember?" said Pansy.  
  
Oh...oh yeah," Blaise said slapping himself on the forehead. "I forgot."  
  
"Idiot." said Goyle.  
  
"Who the hell are you calling an idiot, you fat fuck!" Blaise shouted. Pansy jumped up and went over Blaise, and sat on his lap and patted him on the head.  
  
"Be nice, Blaise he was just kidding. Right Goyle?" she said giving Goyle a warning glare.  
  
"Yea." said Goyle.  
  
"Besides, what do you see happening today Blaise? Anything interesting?" Pansy asked while moving off of Blaise's lap to sit beside him. Blaise was silent for a while, then his eyes grew twice their normal size. Pansy and the other's were getting a bit freaked out when he didn't say anything. Then he scared the crap out of them when he jumped up and grabbed his wand. They all did the same and stood by him. Then he finally spoke.  
  
"Draco's father is after me! Voldemort wants him to come and get me!" he said quietly.  
  
"WELL GET OU-" Pansy began, but Blaise put his hand over her mouth quickly and pulled her behind one of the couches. Crabbe and Goyle were confused but hid as well. Blaise let get of Pansy and she whispered harshly to him, "Why aren't you trying to get out of here?!" He answered her in the same harsh whisper, "Because I saw him and if I leave he'll catch me... and... oh god he's outside the door now." They all got quiet. There was no one else in the Slytherin dungeon, just the four of them. Since it was so quiet they could here Lucius whisper something and the entrance swung open.  
  
Lucius looked around for a while, squinting his eyes as though he were trying to see through the dark. Then he smiled and said, "Blaise, I know you saw me coming for you, why don't you just come out here now and stop hiding behind that couch." Pansy stiffened. 'How did he know that?' she thought. Blaise on the other hand was thinking about how he was going to get out of this. He knew Voldemort wanted him because he was a seer and he wanted him to tell him the other students' names who were pure and could sense things...and he knew the answer to Pansy's question...Lucius could sense too, he got it from Narcissa because he was her first.  
  
Then the couch they were hiding behind blew up.  
  
Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood up and pointed their wands at Lucius. Lucius smirked at them.  
  
"Don't be stupid," Lucius said smiling at the students with their wands pointed at him, as though they were even as strong as him.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Pansy shouted. The spell hit Lucius, but instead him losing his wand, she lost hers, when the spell bounced off of him and hit her.  
  
"See I told you, 'Don't be stupid,'" Lucius smiled a smile that if Draco was in the room he would have ran and tried to jump out of a window, becuase he knew what would have happened next. "CRUCIO!" he yelled and shot the spell at Blaise who blocked it and ran. He knew it was going to be useless to try to send a spell at the older Malfoy, it would just come back at him. Pansy ran behind one of the desks, Crabbe tried to make it to the dorms but Lucius caught him before he could get away completely, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Crabbe fell to the floor, stiff as a board. Goyle picked up a coffe table and threw it at Lucius. The older Malfoy saw it and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" then he waved his wand and the table went pelting back at Goyle and knocked him out. That left Blaise and Pansy.  
  
Pansy was still hiding behind the desk, waiting for the right moment. She had gotten her wand back when she ran. Blaise was still running around the common room dodging spells. Blaise stopped and hid behind another couch. Malfoy laughed at the boy's stupidity. Lucius then stood on a table to look over the couch. He could just see Blaise's black hair. He raised his wand and shouted "STUP-"  
  
"REDUCTO!" Pansy shouted, and the table Malfoy was standing on vansihed and he fell to the ground. Pansy then bolted from behind the desk and tackled Lucius. Blasie came from behind the couch to help Pansy. He jumped on Lucius and they began to roll around on the floor, Blaise was kicking and Pansy was scratching Malfoy in the face. Lucius on the other hand was trying to keep a good hold onto his wand. While they were rolling Lucius tapped his wand on his wedding ring and whispered "Portus." Pansy and Blaise didn't notice that he had just made a portkey since they were too busy trying to cause bodily harm to him.  
  
Malfoy then began to fight back. Then Blaise and Pansy realized why it was so easy to keep him on the ground. He wasn't fighting back. Lucius grabbed Pansy by the throat and threw her off of him, then he looked at Blaise, who had just put his hand around Lucius' throat, and smiled as he raised his hand and slapped Blaise. His hand stuck to Blaise's face as the portkey brought them straight to Voldemort.  
  
The last thing Blaise saw was Pansy launching herself at them, the next thing he saw was his worst nightmare; Voldemort. 


	7. Going Steady and I Failed You

A/n: *sniff* I miss my beta.So yea, beware of some major screw ups, Comin' your way. Well...this chapter is'nt really as long as I thought it was going to be. I decided to cut it at a certain part, yea. Read on and have fun...or whatever you do when you read :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviewer:  
  
*AlaWickma: I'm at a loss for words.....really I am. So here's what happened with Voldie and Blaise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n2: Ok about updating, so far I've been slaving at the computer and raping my mind for what's going to happen next, and then today I decided to take a look at the old calender, and I have 5 more days before school starts on August 25th. And soon I'm going to have to revert my sleeping pattern so I can be ready for school. (Im in vampire mode over the summer, sleep all day up all night) So I'll still try and update like I've been doing so far, but I can't make any promises.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pansy fell on the bare floor where Lucius and Blaise were, when she tried to attack Lucius again. When she realized that they were gone she began to sob uncontrollably. She brought her knees up to her chest and began to rock back and forth repeating the same thing over and over, "I failed, I failed, I failed, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She was still like this when Millicent Bulstrode walked in the entrance and dropped the trays of food she had been holding.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?!" she yelled as she took in the sight of the destroyed common room, then she spotted Crabbe and Goyle lying on the ground, motionless, then she saw Pansy. Millicent ran over to Pansy, "Pansy, sweetheart what happened? Whe-wheres Blaise?" she asked not sure if she wanted to know. Pansy started to sob even more and threw her arms around Millicent.  
  
"Oh god Millicent! I failed! I tried to stop him but- *sob* but, he had a spell deflecting charm on him." she said into Millicent's shoulder. "Draco's going to be pissed when he finds out I failed him! I told him he could count on me!" she yelled. Millicent began to rub her head to try and get her to calm down.  
  
Goyle was starting to stir, he sat up and pushed the table off of him and rubbed his head, he saw Crabbe and revived him and they went over to Pansy and Millicent.  
  
"He took him didn't he?" Goyle asked worriedly. Millicent nodded and Pansy sobbed even more.  
  
"Go get Professer Snape, Goyle and Crabbe go find Dobby, he'll be able to get Draco." Crabbe and Goyle nodded and ran out of the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goyle was running towards his headmaster's office when he passed by Neville. He ignored him because he had to get to Professer Snape. He then ran across Justin Finch-Fletchy going in the opposite direction. 'Weird,' he thought, 'That they don't belong down here but they're in our dungeon's.' He soon forgot about it when reached Snape's office. He began banging on the door when it swung open and a very irritated Snape apeared in the doorway.  
  
"Why the HELL are you BANGING ON MY DOOR LIKE THAT?!" he yelled at Goyle. Goyle ws so worried about Blaise that he didn't flinch.  
  
"Pro- *gasp*- fessor Snape!" Goyle almost fell out, Snape caught him and said,  
  
"What? What's wrong?!" Snape asked urgently.  
  
"*gasp* Lucius *gasp* Blaise," he managed to say between gasps. Snape's eyes widened and he and Goyle were on their way to the Slytherin common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crabbe made it to the kitchen and found Dobby, talking to Blondie. She was visiting Dobby. Crabbe ran over to Dobby and told him, "You have to *gasp* get Draco! Blaise!" Dobby and Blondie's eyes got bigger than they already were and they vanished with two small 'pops'. Crabbe ran back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dobby and Blondie found Draco in the Gryffindor boys' showers', with Harry Potter, looking as though they about to do something really naughty, by the way Harry was pulling at Draco's boxers. They jumped off of what they thought was the floor until it screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Dobby saw Harry, but he didn't have time to talk, he needed to get Draco. He and Blondie grabbed Draco and pulled him out of the bathroom.  
  
Draco was confused, really confused, he was also mad that he was interrupted when he was about to get it on with his now 'steady' boyfriend. Draco smiled at that thought. He and Harry were going steady now. He had Harry all to himself. He was sure Harry stopped screwing around with other people since the day they started going out. He was in love now and it felt good to be loved by someone.  
  
To add to Draco's confusion, when he walked or was pulled downstairs into the Gryffindor common room, he saw Hermione straddling Lavender's lap and sucking on her neck. Draco was shocked, he never seen Hermione with anyone else but Ron, becuase she kept everyone else under wraps. Hermione looked up and furrowed her brow at him. Then she shot up looking scared and followed Draco and the house-elves out of the door.  
  
When Draco stepped out of the Gryffindor Tower and into the hallway, he was overcome with dread. He could sense something was wrong, and he knew Hermione knew. He asked her, "What do you see?" She was quiet for a while, and just swallowed looking as though she were going to cry. Then she broke into a run and shouted over her shoulder, while turning the corner,  
  
"BLAISE!" Draco's eyes widened and he shook the house-elves off of him and began to run after Hermione towards the dungeons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Blaise looked up, he saw Voldemort standing above him and Lucius. He was smiling. 'Oh god, does he know how horrible he looks, when he smiles?' he thought to himself. Blaise was still lying on top of Lucius with his hand around his throat. He looked down at Lucius who was smiling at him. Lucius then pushed Blaise to the side and got up dusting his robes off. Blaise sat up and looked around.  
  
They were in what looked like a study of an old house with a huge snake on a rug in front of a fireplace. Blaise looked up at Lucius and saw that he had deep scratch marks in his face, 'Good job, Pansy. You protected me as well as you could. Thank you.' he thought to himself. Lucius came over to him, helped him up and then pushed him into one of the chairs by the fireplace. Voldemort took the chair across from him and Lucius stood at Voldemort's side, limping from all the kicks Blaise gave him and dripping blood.  
  
"Hello Mr. Zabini," Voldemort said, "I think you know why your here and what I want to know, so talk." Blaise was scared but he didn't show it.  
  
"No." Blaise said. Voldemort was pissed if that's even the word for it.  
  
"No?" Voldemort repeated in a deathly whisper. Blaise didn't answer. Voldemort turned to Lucius and said, "Hold out you arm." Lucius cringed but did as he was told and held out his left arm. Voldemort put his hand on Lucius' mark. Lucius' eyes began to water as he tried to keep from crying out. When Voldemort removed his hand and Lucius held his arm trying to make the pain lessen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape was trying to help Pansy get a hold of herself when he felt his mark burn. He grabbed his arm and told everyone he'd be back. They all knew he was a spy for the light and was in Voldemort's inner circle.  
  
When Snape ran out of the Slytherin common room Hermione and Draco were running towards him. Hermione shouted to Professer Snape, "Professor, get a vial of Veritaserum! He's in a deathly mood and he's going to test it first so it's gotta be pure!" Snape nodded and continued running. He ran as fast as he could to his office and put on his robe, grabbed his mask, and a vial of Veritaserum.  
  
As soon as he cleared the castle doors, he had to run out of Hogwarts grounds to Hogsmeade where he apparated to Voldemort's side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 10 minutes later Snape appeared at Voldemort's side. "What took you so long Severus?" Voldemort asked without looking at Snape.  
  
"Sorry my Lord, Professor Dumbledore kept me in a meeting." Snape said bowing.  
  
"Get up." Voldemort snarled. Snape got up, he knew that Voldemort didn't like for his Death Eaters to be 'late', and that he loved to see them fall at his hands. It was thrilling to him, it was his high. Voldemort raised his wand and said, "Crucio," Snape fell to the ground writhing. Voldemort then lifted the spell and told Snape to stand. Snape stood again, panting. Voldemort looked at him square in the eye. When Snape broke the eye contact and looked down, Voldemort laughed. He loved intimidating his Death Eaters. It was fun to watch them squirm under his gaze. Especially Snape. Snape was his favorite, with his long black hair, and dark eyes, he was tall and pale, and really sexy when he was on his knees bowing down or in pain...  
  
Voldemort shook the thoughts away and got back to the sitiuation on his hands now. "Severus," he said, "Go and get a vial of Veritaserum, so we can give it to Mr. Zabini here." Voldemort glared at Blaise, who shrunk in the chair under the gaze.  
  
"I have one with me already, my Lord. I was going to go interrogate a student after the meeting, we can use this one." Snape said handing him the vial, and silently thanking Hermione for letting him know. Voldemort took it and looked at it.  
  
"Do you know what color it turns if it's not pure?" Voldemort asked Snape.  
  
"Yes, I do my Lord, blue if it's pure and yellow if it's diluted." Snape stated. Voldemort smiled and tapped the vial with his wand two times. The liquid began to change colors until it came to the final color. Blue.  
  
"Good Severus, now give this to our little guest here." he said handing the vial to Snape.  
  
Snape walked over to Blaise thinking to himself, 'I'm so sorry,' then he grabbed Blaise's hair and pulled his head back and forced the liquid into his mouth. Blaise swallowed it and grimaced from the bitter taste. Voldemort stared at him for a while then he stood up and started to pace the room.  
  
"Mr. Zabini, who are the others." Voldemort's question was vague but Blaise knew what he meant. He tried as hard as he could to not say anything but it wasn't working, the words seemed to be forcing their way out, until he couldn't hold them back.  
  
"Colin and Dennis Creevy, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones," he swallowed, he didn't want to give the names of the others, and then he said, "those are the only ones I know of as of now," he said.  
  
"Find out who the rest are and bring them to me, the more I have the more power I get." Voldemort said to Snape, pacing again. "No wait, Mr. Zabini, you will bring them to me." Voldemort stopped pacing and smiled at Blaise. "I can't risk one of my Death Eaters getting caught so, you're going to do it." Blaise swallowed hard. He wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Bring Mr. Zabini back to school please Severus." Voldemort said smiling at Blaise. Snape walked over to Blaise and grabbed him by the wrist and apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
As they were walking back to Hogwarts Snape spoke to Blaise, "Sorry I was rough with you, but the Dark Lord likes to watch people being handled like that." Blaise nodded and added,  
  
"It's ok professer, I know you had to. What am I going to do about.... what he wants me to done?" Blaise asked. Snape was quiet for a while then said,  
  
"I'm not sure, you'll have to the Headmaster for that."  
  
"Ok. How about tonight?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Yeah, that might be best." Snape answered. Blaise and Snape made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Hermione were running towards the Slytherin common room when Professor Snape came out clutching his left arm. Hermione saw what was going to happen and she called out to Snape, "Professor, get a vial of Veritaserum! He's in a deathly mood and he's going to test it first so it's gotta be pure!" Professor Snape nodded and continued on his way. Draco and Hermione ran into the Slytherin common room. Draco ran in first and stopped dead, Hermione ran into him and the Dobby and Blondie ran into them.  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open when he took in the sight of the common room. The room was totally destroyed, the hangings were ripped, sofas were blown to shreds, there was dust all through the air and in the middle of the room was Millicent trying to calm a hysterical Pansy. From the sight of the room and Pansy, and Blaise's name from Hermione, Draco knew what was wrong with Pansy, she was afraid that he would be mad with her, she had failed him.  
  
Draco wasn't mad with her though, he could sense the charm his father had on him, to deflect all spells aimed at him, and he could sense that Pansy did as much as she could. He ran over to Pansy and she began apoligizing to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Drake, so sorry, *sniff* your dad, I couldn't stop him... he took him....*sniff*... I failed you, I'm so sorry, so sorry.. *sobs*. "  
  
"It's ok Pansy," he said holding her and rocking her back and forth, "Shhh, it's ok, you didn't fail me.... it's ok, shhh."  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Millicent asked. Draco thought for a while, then looked up at Hermione, and smiled.  
  
"I know exactly what to do. Come over here. Hermione, I sense you know what to do, so let's do this." 


	8. Infidelity

A/n: okay....sorry you guys I usually have my chapters posted around 5 or 6am, but I was sleeping. Damn school making me get out of Vampire mode. grr!!!! *sigh* Oh well, this chapter is just basically the other part of last chapter. WARNING! This chapter contains, sexy cases of bed head, lustful tongues, telepathy, lemon drops, and being caught in the act?....hmm..oh yea and umm...a Slash. :) hehe  
  
Pairing: Harry and Draco, right?.... nope. Harry and ??? (OMG!!!!) You're gonna start hatting him after this. Sorry :'(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviewers:  
  
*bakachan17: oooh cookie! yummy! You're cooler b/c you read my stuff. :D Pansy will be ok. And Lucius is... *sigh* a complicated one.  
  
*DracoDormiens1: Poor Blaise is right... especially b/c of whats coming up for him. Harry and Draco *sigh* then oh no!  
  
*AlaWickma: hehe you are special, whoo hoo!!! PROPS I love em. and of course I have to say this, Props back to you chick! aww... RIP Spanish dude. lol ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the elves left with Draco, Harry asked, "What was that about?" The other three boys shrugged. Ron started looking at each of them then he began to smile, then he said,  
  
"I don't know what it was about but I know you all owe me some money." he said grinning from ear-to-ear. The other boys looked at each other then back at Ron. They were kind of hoping that he'd forgotten about the bet, but looks like he didn't. They all sighed in defeat and were on their way out of the shower to get his money.  
  
Harry was on his way out of the door too, when he stopped and looked back at Ron who was still on the floor. He only had on his pajama pants, he had a bad, or for him a sexy, case of bed head, and he was still a little wet from the soap and bubbles. Harry had the urge to just jump on him and fuck him senseless.....but he was going steady with Draco. 'Damn!' he thought.  
  
Ron felt like he was being watched so he turned over on his belly to come in eye contact with Harry. He was just staring...he had that look in his eye... 'That's the look he always gives me before he fucks me senseless.' Ron thought to himself. Ron licked his lips at Harry, then got up and walked over to him.  
  
Harry watched as Ron walked over to him, with that walk that always drove him crazy. He shut and locked the door before Ron was completely to him. Harry started to walk towards Ron, then he stopped. 'This is wrong, I'm going steady with Draco now.' he thought. Ron began to trace his scar with his tongue, down his nose, until, 'Fuck it.', he was greeted with an open mouth and a very lustful tongue.  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's waist and pulled him as close as he could get. Ron moaned into Harry's mouth when he felt felt Harry's throbbing erection against his own. Harry grabbed Ron's hair and forced him down to his knees. Ron smiled up at Harry and pulled down his boxers. He grabbed Harry's cock and gently bit the head. Then then he slowly brought his tongue out and tasted the salty pre-cum.  
  
Ron rolled his tongue over every inch of Harry before engulfing him into his warm and wet mouth. Harry moaned as Ron was doing lovely things to him. 'Draco...' he thought, 'he'd be so pissed with me right now... maybe I should stop before this goes further than it already has...' Ron swallowed, 'Oh god! This is going to be harder than I thought. One last fuck couldn't hurt... this is more like... it's the last time we'll be together for a while... yeah, that's what it is... a until next time shag. heh...' After Harry worked that out in his mind he pulled Ron off of him... until he got situated that is. Ron was already on his knees, so what was missing? He wasn't bending over, yep that was it. Harry pushed Ron into a bending position and got behind him. Ron gave Harry his wand to perform the lubrication charm.  
  
After all of the preparation was done and through with, Harry entered Ron. Ron gasped and Harry was in heaven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Millicent asked. Draco thought for a while, then looked up at Hermione, and smiled.  
  
"I know exactly what to do. Come over here. Hermione, I sense you know what to do, so let's do this." Draco helped a still sobbing Pansy up the stairs to the boys' dormitory with Hermione and the others close behind.  
  
Hermione sat on the bed that Draco informed her was Blaise's bed and waited for the others to gather around her. Millicent was a little curious about why they were in here, but she remembered something about Blaise saying that he was talking to someone even though she was the only one in the room with him. "Can you talk to him Hermione?" she asked. Hermione looked over at Draco then at Millicent and smiled, "Yes." Everyone got quiet and waited for Hermione to do some kind of spell or chant or something on that order but she just said, "Blaise," and closed her eyes.  
  
====This conversation is between Hermione and Blaise, in their minds====  
  
"Blaise? Are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. Are you okay?"  
  
"Sort of, Voldemort just ordered Snape to give me the Veritaserum."  
  
"What did he ask you?"  
  
"He wants to know who the others are."  
  
"Blaise don't tell him!"  
  
"I'm trying not to, but the words are forcing their way out!"  
  
\\\\"Colin and Dennis Creevy, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones,"////  
  
"BLAISE! Listen to me! Okay?"  
  
"Hurry I just gave him four of them already."  
  
"Okay try to keep you mouth shut, swallow if you have to. Now listen to me and believe this is truth, those are the only ones that you know of, as of now. Got it?"  
  
"I think so, those are the only ones that I know of as of now, those are the only ones that I know of as of now."  
  
"Yeah, now say that to him."  
  
\\\\"Those are the only ones I know of as of now."////  
  
"Did he believe you?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Merlin, that was tooo close!"  
  
"Yea, tell me about it. Tell Pansy thanks. I see her and she looks a mess."  
  
"Ok, I will. Just get back here soon."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"He wants me to find out who they are and bring them to him!"  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"I'm in Hogsmeade now, Snape just brought me back."  
  
"Ask him about what you should do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
\\\\"What am I going to do about.... what he wants me to do?"////  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He said I have to go to the Headmaster."  
  
"Go tonight."  
  
"Okay. Talk...think to you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
============End============  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked at everyone. They were all staring at her as though her head were about to blow to a million pieces.  
  
"He's okay," everyone started to breath again, "he and Professer Snape are on their way to Professer Dumbledore's office right now." Hermione got up and walked over to Pansy, who was starting to calm down a little, "Pansy?"  
  
*Sniff*  
  
"Pansy, he said thank you. He said he saw you and that you looked a mess."  
  
*giggle* "So he's not mad with me that I didn't protect him?"  
  
"But you did, you protected him the best you could."  
  
"What about you Draco? You're not mad at me either?" Draco got up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Of course not, just like Hermione said just now and what I said earlier, you did the best you could." Pansy started to cry again, (A/n: Dude, Pansy's a frickin' water fountain!) but these tears were tears of joy, that Blaise was okay and no one was really pissed off with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaise had just finished telling Professor Dumbledore what happened. Dumbledore nodded and gave his answer to Blaise's question, "What should I do?"  
  
"Just don't do it." Blaise's mouth dropped.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Just don't do it'?! He'll come to get me!" Blaise stood up shouting.  
  
Snape put a hand on his shoulder and forced him back into his seat and said, "Calm yourself."  
  
"No one will get you. I'll make sure of it," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"HELLO?! You always say Hogwarts is the safest place and that no one can get in, but ummm...let's see here," Blaise pretended to think, "LUCIUS MALFOY, A DEATH EATER BY THE WAY, GOT IN AND HE TOOK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blaise was on his feet pounding on Dumbledore's desk like a two year-old having a tantrum. Dumbledore nodded at him, still calm, and offered him a lemon drop. Blaise was furious. His life was in danger and Dumbledore was asking him if he wanted a muggle candy! "NO I DON'T WANT A STUPID LEMON DROP!! I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP THIS FROM HAPPENING AGAIN!!" Dumbledore motioned for him to take his seat and asked Snape to go fetch Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco left Hermione and the others in the Slytherin dungeons to go back to Gryffindor Tower. He was hoping that he and Harry would be able to finish what they started. The closer Draco got to Gryffindor Tower he started to feel like his heart was breaking... He slowly walked down the corridor to towards the Fat Lady. He began to think that he didn't want to go in, for what he might see... it felt like Harry was cheating on him, but that couldn't be right, he and Harry just starting going steady...'Or could it?' Draco shook the thought away, 'This was just a feeling that you get when you just start dating someone like this'... like they could be with someone else and not care about you... 'No! Harry wouldn't cheat on me... my senses are just going haywire from all this stress...yeah stress....'  
  
Draco walked up to the Fat Lady and smiled weakly. She smiled back at him and said, "Hello, is everything alright? I saw you and Hermione run out of here with two house-elves trailing you."  
  
Draco smiled and said, "Yeah everything's okay now. You know, me and Harry are going steady now." Draco had the biggest smile on his face when he gave her the news. She smiled just as big as he was and added,  
  
"Oh, I was wondering when you two were going to have a serious relationship. I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thank you." Draco smiled back. (A/n: All this smiling makes my cheeks cramp up. owwie!) The Fat Lady opened up to let Draco in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron had just finished getting their clothes back on when Harry said, "Ron, you do realize that was probably the last time we were going to be together like that for a while, right?" Ron looked up at Harry putting on his socks.  
  
"Why?" he asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Because...me and Draco...uh..we're going steady now..."  
  
"Oh... Ok." Ron said getting up not meeting Harry's eyes.  
  
"You aren't mad are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm okay. You forget, me and Hermione are together."  
  
"Heh, no I didn't forget." Harry replied. Then Harry felt something.... like Draco was on his way to the shower. He wasn't sure why he was sensing that, but he was. Harry was about to open the door when it was opened by a very distressed looking Draco Malfoy. 


	9. Five Colors and Mysterious Behavior

~*~This chapter is dedicated to *AlaWickma*. I'm sorry, I gave you props, but when I tried to upload the revised one it didn't take it. Forgive me. *sniff* Oh, and RIP to the spanish dude, he'll always be in our hearts. And of course, PROPS to you chick!~*~  
  
A/n: Ok this chapter is short *grrr!!* That's all. Now to my wonderful reviewers.  
  
*bakachan: ahh!! *sniff* bad me, bad me, bad me. *rocks back and forth* Merci has to go iron her hands now.  
  
*AlaWickma: Hmm... you have a whole chapter dedicated to you AND you get a review/prop-giver-outer-thingie. hehe. Who knows you might even get another chapter dedication. ^_^ and for the second time PROPS to ya!  
  
*Plaidly Lush: hehe, yepperz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was walking up to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. When he went in he only found Dean on his knees in front of Seamus. Dean looked around at Draco and smiled and went back to what he was doing. Draco then asked Seamus, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Still in the shower room." Seamus said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh, okay." Draco left the room. He was almost to the shower when he heard Colin trying to calm Dennis, but he didn't sound too good him self. Draco went into their room and went to see if he could help. "Are you okay?" Draco asked sitting on the bed with the two brothers. Dennis sobbed even more and Colin sniffled a little and told Draco what was wrong.  
  
"H-h-h...*sobs!*.." Colin at least tried to say what was wrong.  
  
"Breathe and try again." Draco said patting Colin on the shoulder. Colin sniffled and tried again.  
  
"He's going to try and take us...t-to take our powers!" Colin said.  
  
"All of it?!" Draco said his eyes growing wide.  
  
"Yes. When he couldn't get you, he decided to find the rest of us and take it all. He was going to spare you."  
  
"Wait, but if he's going to take all of it, he has to take your virginity and then kill you." said Draco slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Colin.  
  
"Oh no..." Draco was so lost in his own thoughts about Harry that his senses were clouded. He got up and continued his way to the boys' shower. He opened the door looking a bit distressed. He really didn't take in the scene or the smell of sex in the air or how his now steady boyfriend and the other boy looked; he was just focusing on his thoughts of helping the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Snape made it to Gryffindor Tower and was on his way Potter's dorm room. When he opened the door he saw two things, one of which he would be scarred for life, Seamus and Dean...doing.... UGH!!!!, oh and Potter wasn't in this room. He closed the door as quickly as possible, then made his way to the showers'. He figured that they were probably there since Draco was kind of wet and only had boxers on when he saw him running. (A/n: hehe Draco ran thorugh the school in his undies!!!!)  
  
Snape opened the door slowly hoping that he wasn't going to have the same sight he did when he opened the door to the dorm. He was hit with the smell of it though. 'I would rather see it than smell it!' he thought to himself. He looked saw Draco looking a bit helpless, Ron on the floor looking lost and by the way his hair was looking he'd just done something, and Potter with just boxers on and.... 'Ewww!!!! POTTER WAS WITH WEASLEY!!!! YUCK!'  
  
"Potter!" Snape said. He wanted to laugh at the way Potter jumped.  
  
"Sir?" Harry said weakly with his voice cracking.  
  
"The Headmaster would like a word with you." Harry nodded and followed Snape out of the door. Draco watched Harry go, then he looked at Ron.....then things started to fit together. 'No...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Snape entered Dumbledore's office. Blaise was sitting in a chair looking very irritated and Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, calm might I add, and sucking on a lemon drop.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. I need a favor to ask of you." Dumbledore said when he'd finished off his lemon drop and Harry was seated.  
  
"Anything, sir." Harry responded.  
  
"There is a map in your possesion that I need to make duplicates of and send to certain people in this school. This is in order to protect Mr. Zabini here and a few other students."  
  
"Sure anything to help. Do you want me to get it now?" Harry asked.  
  
"No need," Dumbledore said as he swished his wand once and the map was on his desk. He then put his wand to the map and it glowed five different colors : Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black. When the map stopped glowing Dumbledore gave the map to Harry, "Thank you Mr. Potter. That is all." Harry nodded and went back to Gryffindor Tower. On his way their he passed a very nervous looking Neville going towards the Entrance Hall, he looked around for a while then crept out of the door. 'Hmm...odd, where could he be going?' Harry thought to himself. He continued walking and then he saw Justin Finch-Fletchy going in the opposite direction.  
  
Harry had just walked into the Gryffindor common room, when he heard loud footsteps running down the stairs. Seamus ran straight into him. "Oops, sorry Harry." he said blushing. His clothes were hanging off of him.  
  
"You and Dean... again?" Harry said raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Of course." Seamus said smirking.  
  
"You two never get enough of each other huh?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Who are you going to meet now?" Harry said smiling knowingly at Seamus. Seamus blushed and said,  
  
"Oh...someone." he said winking.  
  
"Naughty, naughty," Harry said shaking his finger at Seamus, "Have fun."  
  
"Oh trust me," Seamus said trying to look serious, "I will." He and Harry giggled a little then Seamus went out the portrait hole and Harry up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Voldemort sat by the fireplace, waiting. He listened as the door downstairs opened, and someone made their way up the stairs slowly. Then he heard the door behind him open, he listened as they got closer and...  
  
"My Lord, I have some more information for you." the person said.  
  
"What is it?" Voldemort replied without looking at them.  
  
"I can and will get the others for you." the person said never coming within Voldemort's eyesight.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon my Lord, real soon." the person said and walked away. Voldemort smiled. The he listened as the person left the room, went back downstairs and out of the door again. He never looked at the person... but he knew who it was. 


	10. Temporary Insanity and the First Attack

A/n: I'm not too in love with this chapter. but it will do for now. Anyway, sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter. I never meant for it to take this long. I haven't updated since school started, that was a whole 25 Aug!!!!! Ah well, chapters done now, so we can all get over it. So enjoy. Oh and one more thing, if you send me a flame, I wont acknowledge you presence. i will just act as though it's invisible, I write my own entertainment and those who thinks it's worth reading. So if you don't like my stories, then *boo hoo* for you. You see that little 'x' at the top right of your screen or the back button? Press one of those and never come back but don't waste your poor little fingers energy, when they could be used for writing your own fic or writing nice reviews to stories that you like. bye bye now.  
  
Thanks to all that reviewed:  
  
*Tewks- glad you enjoyed it.  
  
*Tsuyuno- ahh! cant tell you! sorry, youll just have to keep reading.  
  
*bakachan17- lol you I noticed... arg! nrf! hehe... sorry about the Ron thing... Ron is just... shh! can't tell. I didn't iron my hands. All because of you!!!! lol :P  
  
*DracoDormiens1- Sorry for the wait.  
  
*Plaidly Lush- hehe I like rabbits. I had two once.. the boy was EVIL!!!!  
  
*AlaWickma- Yay! PROPS! I love props! glad you enjoyed the chappie. Oh and before I forget, here's my promise:  
  
I, chick thats typing this now, hereby submit myself to writing, and writing, and more writing, for the cause of... writing.  
(Witnesses to this oath are *AlaWickma*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron?" Draco said. Ron jumped a little.  
  
"What?" Ron said.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Do you like Harry?" Ron became stiff.  
  
"Uh... what do you mean?" he asked shifting uneasily, noticing he was on the floor he wouldn't be able to get up in time if Draco knew and decided to attack.  
  
"You know what I mean." Draco said never blinking.  
  
'Oh shit! I think he knows.' Ron thought. Draco sensed Ron's uneasiness.  
  
'Geez, he might as well say something, so I can know if I'm sensing correctly.' Draco thought.  
  
"Umm...yea of course, I mean he's my best friend." Ron said quickly.  
  
"Oh... you don't like him sexually?" Draco asked. Ron shifted uneasily. "Have you ever had sex before?" Ron looked away and answered,  
  
"... uhh... yeah, but it was a long time ago..."  
  
"Oh, ok." Draco said relieved. His senses were just acting weird from all the 'stress'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius Malfoy was walking through the Malfoy Manor thinking. He thought about how he was going to help Voldemort get the others. He was still pissed at Draco, but there were other, more important issues at hand now.  
  
'Lucius', something in his head said. He looked around trying to figure out who said it, but he was alone. 'Lucius!', it said again. This time he jumped.  
  
"Who was that?!" he yelled.  
  
'Just a little friend... just popped in to say hello and that were going to be very good friends.'  
  
"Where are you?!" Lucius said again, he obviously thought the voice was in the house and not in his head.  
  
'Hmm... let's see.... you're there and I'm here, but I'm there and you're here, so I'm where?' the voice said mockingly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
'None of your fucking business, But I would advise you not to piss me off, when I have control over you like this.'  
  
"What?! You have no such control!"  
  
'Really? Should I give you a demonstration.... yes I should.' Lucius fell to the ground, his vision beginning to blur and he could see an figure walking towards him.... no two... but he never got to see them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Ron left the shower and went into the dorm room. Dean was standing by his bed pulling his shirt over his head. Harry entered the room soon after.  
  
"You and Seamus had fun?" Harry asked winking at Dean and putting his arm around Draco. Ron turned his head at this and went to lie down on the still enlarged bed, but no one noticed.  
  
"As always," Dean replied, "He's going to 'talk' to Blaise for a little bit, make sure he's ok and all you know."  
  
"Blaise and Seamus?" Draco asked looking shocked.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't know?! Geez Draco where have you been? Even I had a go at Blaise." Dean said, Draco looked even more shocked.  
  
"I-I thought Blaise was a virgin..." Draco said looking dazed.  
  
"Yeah, we know. Blaise is just like Hermione... Hell even they went at it before. How do you think they found out they were both seers." Dean said. Ron sat up at this, but didn't say anything. He wasn't much worried about the fact that 'Mione slept with Blaise, he just never knew she was a seer... hmmm...  
  
"Anyone seen Neville lately?" Dean asked.  
  
"Nope, I haven't seen him since the night we made that bet on him and the girls." Ron finally spoke.  
  
"I saw him when I was coming back from Dumbledore's office, he was going outside." Harry said.  
  
"Outside? What could he possibly be going outside for?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Dunno, let's just asked him when he gets back." Harry said. Everyone agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Colin and his brother Dennis were sitting in the common room. Colin was holding his camera looking grim and Dennis was looking at the photo album of all his brother's pictures, he too looking grim. They knew Voldemort was after them and a few others at the school, they could feel it, but they were also afraid about something else. Voldemort, yes, but Voldemort wasn't in the school, but there was someone in the school helping him. A student, maybe more. Someone they knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night when everyone was asleep, Neville still had not returned, nor Seamus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Malfoy Manor, Lucius was slapping himself on the head.  
  
'You know,' said the voice, 'You can't get rid of me like that. IDIOT!' Lucius stopped hitting himself. He had been standing in the same spot since he first heard the voice for over 3 hours. He felt like an idiot, just like the voice said, but he was a Malfoy, he was NEVER going to admit to anyone or himself for that matter that he was going through Temporary Insanity!!!! He began to pull on his hair when the voice said, 'Jackass. Don't you think you should get some sleep?'  
  
"NO!" Lucius screamed, "NOT UNTIL I GET YOU OUT!!! OUT I SAY!!! GET THE HELL OUT!!!"  
  
'.......'  
  
"Hello?" Lucius began. He started knocking on his head as though it were a door. "Where did you go?"  
  
'............'  
  
"Thank god, it's gone. No more nagging." Lucius said, he HATED nagging.  
  
"Lucius! Are you okay? Why aren't you in bed? Why are you screaming like that?..." Narcissa had just came to where Lucius was, nagging him... 'GREAT!' he thought, 'Just as soon as I get rid of one nagger I get the Queen of All Naggers in the whole of the wizarding world!!!!'  
  
"ARRRG!!!!!!!" Lucius shouted, and ran off screaming. Narcissa just stared after him, eyes wide. When Lucius rounded the corner, she smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry woke first. It was only he and Draco in the bed, since they put the beds back to their original state. Seamus had returned sometime during the night, but Neville was still gone. Harry turned over and was greeted a woof of awful breath. He closed his eyes as they began to water. He opened his eyes again to look at his bed partner. Ron was right about what he said about Draco. He now wished he stayed asleep. But something had just occurred to Harry that he wanted to find out soon; How did Draco get all 'perfect' looking when no one heard or see him leave the room. Harry was about to get his answer. He turned to turn off his alarm clock one minute before 6 o'clock. When he turned back around he could do nothing but gasp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Colin was a mess. He and his brother Dennis didn't sleep the previous night. Colin decided to go on a little stroll and take some pictures. He got a bit more than pictures.  
  
He was walking down a particularly dark corridor. He didn't want to, but to get where he wanted to he had take this route. He began to walk as fast as his legs could take him. Then he heard it. A scream... his own scream. He could sense something going to happen to him. Then he heard it, foot steps behind him.  
  
Colin was beginning to become more and more afraid, the one torch that was in the middle of the corridor wasn't enough light, but he was grateful that he at least had some source of light until,  
  
"Nox." He heard the voice whisper. He couldn't make out the voice but he knew it was familiar and that there was no more light, so he did the best thing and most logical thing he could think of; He screamed and ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know, you really should tell him."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Do you think Draco will open his mouth?"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"How can you be so sure."  
  
"I just know. He wouldn't. He knows how I deal, he won't cross me."  
  
"Okay love. Only if you're sure about this then I am too."  
  
"Okay." The couple kissed sweetly... for a little while then moved to a more 'appropriate' setting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ENIRAM!!!!" Colin shouted the password and the fat lady swung open to let the terrified boy in. "HARRY!!!!! HARRY!!!!!!" he shouted as he flew up the stairs 3 at a time. "HARRYYY!!!!!!!!!" Colin burst into the 6th year boys' dorm and headed straight for Harry's bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry gasped when he turned around to see Draco's horrendous mug turn to gorgeous right before his eyes. The slobber vanished, the bad breath turned from dead rats in smelly shoes to winter mint, the yellow gunk on his teeth disappeared and his teeth were the usual whiter than pearl. The crust in his eyes vanished and Draco was left looking like his usual perfect self. 'Geez, Draco brings a whole new meaning to 'beauty rest'.' Harry thought or rather said out loud not meaning to. Draco's eyes shot open.  
  
"What did you just see????" Draco asked sitting up looking at Harry with wide eyes, who was looking back at him with wide eyes also.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked. Draco narrowed his eyes to glare at Harry.  
  
"Because, I need to know!"  
  
"Shh... I saw your.. umm... little gift thingie." Draco groaned.  
  
"Harry you can't tell anyone about that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I don't want everyone knowing that I can get clean without even stepping foot in a bathroom."  
  
"You don't have to use the bathroom?" Harry asked in awe. Draco rolled his eyes. Harry heard something. His name being called. It was in his mind though... he could see Colin running down a hall and screaming.... then he heard it for real.  
  
"HARRY!!!" Colin continued screaming his name until he made it to the dorms. He burst into the room and darted to Harry's bed and Harry and Draco were waiting to know what he was going to say.  
  
"HARRY! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! AND THE REST OF US! WE'RE IN DANGER NOW! THEY'RE HERE!"  
  
"Who's here Colin?"  
  
"I don't know Harry, I don't know," Colin said, finally calming... sorta... "But I have a hunch... is Neville or Seamus here?" Harry was puzzled what would Neville or Seamus have to do with this?  
  
"Not sure. Let's check their beds." Harry, Draco, Colin, and a few other students that were wakened by Colin's urgent yells including Dean, were walking over to Neville's bed first. Empty. Then Seamus'. Empty. Not sure what to make of it Harry went to his best friend's bed to ask him if he knew where the two were... Ron's a deep sleeper so he wouldn't have heard Colin's yells.... or he just wouldn't have heard them because his bed was empty too. 


	11. Blue Equals Death

A/n: Uhh... oh gosh! I've been working on this chapter for a while... a LONG while, and now I think I'm satisfied! :D I am sooo sorry that I took so long. *Plaidly Lush* even emailed me! She got me back on track though. So everyone give her a HUGE round of applause! Thanks chick! Oh and I'm sick!!! ARG!! I went to the Southeastern Regional "Battle of the Bands" last Sunday and I must have caught something from someone, b/c I feel horrible! I CANT BREATHE!!!!! ARG!!  
  
A/n2: I'm think about having a little mailing list type thing... so if anyone wants to be on it let me know in your review. And I'll send you guys like updates and notes and whatever. So put your email address in the review thingy... yea thats all I need. whooo! brain fry.  
  
A/n3: This would have been up last night (18 Nov) but ffn was being mean to me!!!!! ARG!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviewers:  
  
*AlaWickma: Congrats to your self discovery of quoting people. :D and I'm glad that you can't wait to see where this story is going.... b/c I can't wait to see either! hehehe. (can you say sequelS? (plural) hehehehehehe arg!  
  
*bakachan17: *hugs* thanks i feel loved now!!! :D... poor baka, hates cliffies... arg! don't hurt me when you get to the end of this chapt.*lowers head in shame*  
  
*Plaidly Lush: hehe... don't you love it though?  
  
*MyGildedCage: aww.. amazing? *blushes* you know i think it probably is ESP in the muggle world but there they call it sensers and blockers and all that other stuff. Wizards Slang... oooh!! cool!!!! WIZARDS SLANG HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *cough, choke!* still cant breathe!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort was walking back and forth in the Riddle Manor... seething. The person he was counting on to keep themselves a secret has now alerted Potter that there's a future Death Eater in their midst! 'Cursed Children!' Voldemort thought bitterly to himself. He knew all hope wasn't gone yet, but his servant needed to be a little more careful.  
  
Then Voldemort heard his servant coming up the stairs.  
  
"Master..." the person bowed.  
  
"You really should be more Careful," Voldemort said slowly.  
  
"Yes Master. I beg for mercy, I didn't mean to scare him off like that he was supposed to-"  
  
"CRUCIO!" Voldemort bellowed. After about a minute he lifted the curse. "I DO NOT want to hear you pitiful pleas for mercy. I show no mercy!"  
  
"Y-yes Master," the panting servant gasped.  
  
"Get out of my sight." Voldemort said calmly as if he were ordering a Happy Meal.  
  
"Yes Master," the sniffling servant said and left quickly without another word.  
  
Voldemort listened to the person leave yet again and beckoned for Lucius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the hell are they?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I don't know but one of them is the attacker!" Colin screamed. Harry began to pace up and down the room, running his hand through his untidy hair. Draco came up behind Harry and put his hand on his shoulder to show some support.  
  
"We'll find the attacker Harry, don't worry," Draco said.  
  
"Draco, do you think Blaise can help us?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius spent the rest of his night avoiding his wife and trying to figure out how to keep 'The Voice' away. Then he felt his mark burn. 'Fuck! Not now!' he thought to himself. 'Oh well,' he thought again, and with a pop he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again Voldemort heard the footsteps of one of his followers, this time Lucius.  
  
"Lucius," Voldemort said when Lucius entered the room. "Don't go through all that... not today." Voldemort stopped Lucius from doing the whole, 'crawl to me, kiss my robes, crawl away from me, stand up and keep your head bowed because you are beneath me' process. Lucius was STUNNED! Voldemort always put the Cruciatus on ANYone who dared to not do that process.  
  
"You would like to know why I called you here, I presume," Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Let's not do any of that, Luce. We're best friends are we not?" Lucius nodded. "Hmm, do you remember me telling you that I have a past that I would like keep hidden until I needed to reveal it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I'm just letting you know before hand, I might have to reveal it soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna Lovegood was walking to the Ravenclaw entrance, humming a tune she heard from somewhere. She was all alone in the hallways... or at least that's what she thought. She was suddenly engulfed with a vision of herself being stabbed from behind and being brought to Voldemort!  
  
"Looney," a voice sang from behind her. She turned sharply to face her attacker, but when she turned no one was there and then she felt a sharp pain in her back and then she fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaise was sitting in his dorm room with Pansy looking at a book and jumping at any and every sound they heard.  
  
"Blaise?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you scared that he might try and kidnap you again?"  
  
"Yeah," Blaise said looking up from the book, "Of course I'm scared."  
  
"What was Seamus here for last night?" Pansy asked curiously.  
  
"Oh... nothing much... this time."  
  
"This time?"  
  
"It wasn't the usual. He just wanted to know if I was okay and He wanted to know who the other 'Sensers' were so that he could help protect them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Pansy was about to speak again when she was cut off by the door opening and Draco, Harry, Dean, and Colin rushing in.  
  
"Blaise!"  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?"  
  
"Seamus, Ron, and Neville aren't in bed and someone attacked Colin!" Harry said.  
  
"Can you see if you can locate them?" Draco asked.  
  
Blaise nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on locating Seamus... Nothing, but he found Neville and Justin Finch-Fletchy, he also found a very pissed of Ron yelling at Hermione and someone else who's face stayed in the shadows.  
  
"Well...," Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, I've found everyone except Seamus...." Blaise said.  
  
"What do you mean????" Draco asked.  
  
"He never told you?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"That he was a 'Blocker'"?  
  
"A what?" Harry asked.  
  
"He can block his true intentions and give off others...." Dean said slowly.  
  
"Wait...," Pansy cut in, "If he's a blocker... he can't be trusted and if he can't be trusted then...." Blaise's eyes widened.  
  
"The others!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told him who the other's were! How could I have been so stupid?!"  
  
"We have to get to the others!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Uhh.. Dean?" Colin said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Umm.. your pocket... it's glowing..." Dean looked down and sure enough his pocket was glowing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old piece of parchment that was glowing a vivid blue.  
  
"What's that?" Colin asked.  
  
"It's the Marauder's map!" Harry said, and walked over quickly to look at it. What he saw he wished he hadn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort looked at the little blonde Ravenclaw on his floor... Dead. He was pissed to say the least. Lucius looked at the young boy who brought her to his Lord. He knew the boy meant well, but what was Voldemort going to do with a Dead fucking girl?!  
  
He had already put the young boy under the Cruciatus Curse over 16 times and yelled immensely. He just couldn't rely on those Gryffindor brats! He knew this boy was just like Peter Pettigrew, only he wasn't a rat, he actually had a backbone. The boy asked to be put into Gryffindor, even though he rightfully belonged in Slytherin, just to serve the Dark Lord.  
  
"GET THE FUCK UP!" Voldemort yelled. The boy (A/n: You all probably know who the boy is by now. But who cares, I don't feel like saying his name at this point, maybe later.) tried his best to get up, but he could barely stop shaking to even know which way was up.  
  
Voldemort was about to kick the young boy when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at Lucius.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled.  
  
"Leave him for a moment..." Lucius said in a soft voice that Voldemort hadn't heard from Lucius since their younger days, that made his cock twitch but he ignored it. He stunned the boy on the ground and put a body bind on him, then turned to follow Lucius into another room.  
  
"What Lucius?" Voldemort said.  
  
"Umm..." Lucius stammered, he wasn't so sure of himself now.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Voldemort yelled so suddenly that Lucius jumped back.  
  
"Earlier you said something about your past. I.. I was wondering if you would tell me more about it..."  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
'Damnit, I should've kept my damn mouth shut!' Lucius thought furiously to himself as he began to scream and writhe hopelessly on the floor.  
  
~~~  
  
After Lucius was released from the curse Voldemort helped him up and said to him, "I'll tell you if I have to. Just know that if I tell you, be ready to go to the United States." Lucius was confused, but he DIDN'T DARE ask.  
  
~~~  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Yes Mas-Tom?"  
  
"I want you to go to Severus and make a youthing potion for all of us."  
  
"Okay, when?"  
  
"NOW!" Lucius, once again jumped and apparated away as fast as he could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape was in his chambers standing over a steaming cauldron. He heard the feather light footsteps coming up behind him. Only one person could walk that light, so he didn't even bother to look around.  
  
"Yes Lucius?" Snape said, but he didn't get an answer. "Lucius, I know it's you."  
  
"So. Can't let me have a little fun can you?" Lucius said coming within Snape's vision.  
  
"Nope," Severus smirked. Lucius playfully flipped Snape off. "Now, now Lucius, you know we can't do that anymore... What would poor Narcie say?" Snape mocked as he covered his mouth in false surprise.  
  
"Shut up," Lucius said smacking Severus on the shoulder. "The Dark Lord wants you to make a youthing potion for him or all of the Death Eaters."  
  
"Just me? Or me and you?" Severus inquired, looking Lucius in the eye. Lucius broke the connection and flicked Snape on the nose with his wand.  
  
"Damnit you! Don't use that Legilmens shit on me! He wants me and you to make it." Severus was happy to see that he could still make the older Malfoy very disgruntled with the fact that he was much better at Occlumency than he was.  
  
"Oh stop pouting Lucius, it's not very becoming on you." Snape teased.  
  
"I am not pouting," Lucius said sticking his nose in the air, "Malfoy's don't pout... we curse the living shit out of people!" Lucius and Snape fell into a bout of laughter. The two were pretty good friends. They were always together with Tom, cursing people who dared to mess with one of their friends and practicing the Dark Arts on mudbloods that had their backs turned.  
  
"Well lets get started." Snape said, and he and Lucius began to prepare the youthing potion.  
  
After about an hour Snape and Lucius were sitting in front of Snape's fireplace, when Lucius broke the silence.  
  
"Are you still working for the Order?" Snape stiffened.  
  
"Why are you asking me this?" Snape said standing up and walking over to the cauldron. The matter of the Order was a very touchy subject for him.  
  
"Look, you know I'm not going to tell Tom that your spying on him. I've known for years. I just want to know if your still doing it because.... maybe we can turn Tom back over to the light side... you know the side he was on before that year..."  
  
"Highly unlikely, but it's worth a try," Snape cut in, "Oh, I meant to ask you, why are we making this potion?"  
  
"Don't know, but he did say something about the United States."  
  
"The United States?" Snape looked at Lucius, "What's over there?"  
  
"People."  
  
"No shit!" Severus and Lucius began to laugh again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmmm.... good morning love."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"I don't believe we actually slept here."  
  
"Me either... we should try and get back to our dorms."  
  
"Yea your right. Kiss?"  
  
"Mmm.. of course."  
  
When the couple were about to walk out of the room, the door burst open... and they were faced with a very angry Ronald Weasley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you see?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Luna...." Harry said looking and sounding dazed, "She's dead..." Everyone in the room gasped at this revelation.  
  
"But it can't be!" Colin said starting to cry. The room was totally silent with the exception of a few sniffles here and there.  
  
"Harry?" Draco said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to face him.  
  
"Huh?" he said wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.  
  
"It'll be alright..."  
  
"You don't know that Draco!" Harry yelled, making Draco feel bad, "Everything is NOT alright! Luna Lovegood, is dead! She's fucking dead so how is everything going to be alright?! Her parents won't be thinking that when they find out!"  
  
"I'm sorry...," Draco said in a small voice. Harry didn't reply, he felt bad about his sudden outburst. But it was truth, her parents weren't going to shrug it off that easily. They were going to mourn before they 'forget', but they will NEVER forget that their daughter was killed... In Hogwarts for crying out loud! The safest fucking place in the wizarding world!  
  
"Draco are there any others in Hufflepuff?" Draco looked up sharply.  
  
"H-how do you know that?"  
  
"I don't know... but are there? I don't want another Luna situation."  
  
"Susan, Susan Bones."  
  
"Okay... and Voldemort can only use those that a pure right? As in never had sex?" Draco nodded, Harry looked thoughtful and then rushed out of the room with map still clutched in his hand.  
  
'I wonder what he's going to do?' Draco thought to himself. Blaise looked at Draco with a sad look in his eyes. He knew what Harry was going to do.... but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Draco, neither could anyone else in the room. 


	12. Susan

A/n: Okay.. this is a bit short I apologize! I just felt like ending this chapter the I did... sorry about the shortness again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Reviewers: whoa, only two. ah! last chapter must have sucked worse than i thought. ah well thanks to those who did review. love you guys! bakachan and GaBrIeLa2.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort was currently sitting (A/n: Honestly, the man walks too much, I had make him put his arse in a chair!) in a black leather chair in front of the boy he was about to cause bodily harm to earlier before Lucius interrupted. He stared at the boy.... and stared.... and stared.  
  
What happened to him? He seemed like the type that would be on the Light side, but he changed and went to the Dark. Oh well. More followers for him. Every wizard that followed Voldemort had been through something that made them look down upon the Light side. Especially Voldemort.... he'd never forgive Dumbledore for it... ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the FUCK?!"  
  
"Ron! SHUT UP!"  
  
"Don't you tell me to SHUT UP! I thought we were supposed to be together?!"  
  
"We are, but you know it's an open relationship!"  
  
"SOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"Stop acting like a two year old!"  
  
"Me a two year old?!"  
  
"Yes You!"  
  
"Who the hell is that anyway?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
Ron walks into the shadows and grabs for the person who tried to get away but just didn't do it fast enough.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco missed the sad looks everyone had on their faces because he was still staring at the door that Harry just rushed through.  
  
"Umm..." Draco said, "Blaise.. what was that about? Where's he going?" Draco asked plopping down next to Blaise, who suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Uhh... I-I don't know."  
  
"Stop joking around Blaise, we all know your a seer. Now please, tell me what the love of my life is going to do?" Blaise looked around the room and was met with several glum gazes.  
  
"Blaise? Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Are you even listening to me?!"  
  
"Draco... I can't do it just yet.... I'm too stressed...."  
  
"What?! You never get too stressed Blaise! I know you don't! I know you! Why won't you tell me?! It's something bad isn't it?"  
  
"....Dra-"  
  
"No! Just give me a straight answer!"  
  
"Yes... and no..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean... Draco I can't really get it... I'm sorry..." Blaise couldn't look his friend in the eye. He knew exactly what Harry was doing.  
  
"Okay.... since you won't tell me," Draco said standing up, "I'll find out myself." And he walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you understand now?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry had found Susan in the library and explained the situation to her. Then they found an empty classroom to go inside of. Once inside, Harry felt a jolt of excitement. He was going to be her first. He helped her out of her clothes and quickly got out of his. He picked her up and sat her on one of the desks and kissed her deeply to try and take her mind off of the pain she would be feeling any moment now. So when he penetrated her she screamed into his mouth. Then everything got rough from there. Harry was just looking for his own release. And he found it on two very hard thrusts that made Susan scream even louder. After he was done Harry quickly got dressed and left without another word or a glance back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was walking up and down the corridors looking for Harry. He heard a sound coming from one of the empty classrooms. Somebody was having sex in there, there was no doubt about it. Draco knew the sounds anywhere.  
  
'Well, hope they're having fun.' Draco thought to himself, and walked back down the corridor and turned the corner. As soon as he was around the corner the door opened and Harry came out and walked the opposite way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The potion was finished and Severus and Lucius were bottling it into small vials. One for every Death Eater.  
  
"Well, looks like we should bring them to him now." Lucius said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They made their way to the hidden tunnel to Hogsmeade to apparate to the Riddle Manor.  
  
~~~  
  
When they made it there they found Voldemort sitting down in a chair staring at the boy. Lucius slowly made his way over to the Dark Lord and said,  
  
"I have the potions Tom." Tom looked up swiftly, he hadn't even noticed that Lucius was back, he was so deep in thought.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
'HUH?!' Lucius thought, and looked over at Snape, 'Thank you? Who are you and what have you done to the real Tom Riddle?!'  
  
"Your welcome..." Lucius said. "A-are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Tom said in a distant voice. "Give me your arm..." Lucius obeyed and held out his left arm. Voldemort touched it with his forefinger and it steamed. Lucius' eyes began to water, as they always did. And soon the sounds of distant 'popping' could be heard.  
  
Tom got up out of his chair and went to the window. The Death Eaters were all there and they had formed the circle.  
  
"Everyone!" he shouted out of the window, they all looked up, "Come inside, we'll talk in here. And take off your masks, there's no need for them this meeting." With that said he walked away from the window. All of the Death Eaters were looking around at each other in shock. Then they took off their masks and proceeded up to the house.  
  
~~~  
  
When the Death Eater's got into the room Voldemort motioned for them to take a seat and get comfortable. After a moment and a few unsure glances they took a seat.  
  
"Today, we're just taking a potion." Voldemort said and motioned for Lucius to pass out the vials. Lucius gave half to Snape and they began to hand a vial to each Death Eater.  
  
"It's a youthing potion," Tom said softly, "We're all going to be twenty again..." Voldemort's eyes glazed over for a moment as he got caught up in his thoughts. He quickly dismissed them, he couldn't let his Death Eaters see that he actually did, in fact, have a weakness, that he wasn't really just a cruel and heartless bastard, but that he had a heart and something more precious to him then his own life... that was until that old coot Dumbledore took away the only reason he truly wanted to live... he had to get it back... maybe... just maybe if he did go to the U.S. he would get it back... maybe... 


	13. The Recruits and DETC

****

A/n: okay! I know this is a bit fast but lets just say that this is a sorry for the long waits and last chapter's shortness. I was determined to get this chapter done today since tomorrow I'll probably be sleeping so I can go to school. I miss Thanksgiving Break already! So you know what that means....*sniff* I might not be able to update like I wanna!!!! Ahh!! Anways, I updated too fast for reviews so I only have one. but oh well i had to get this out! ARG! 

Thanks to **Sylver Phantasy **for reviewing. Since you were the only reviewer for last chapter, when I was typing this, this chapter is dedicated to you.

****

A/n2: This chapter is mainly to open the doors for the sequels... just incase you think some of the stuff doesn't fit. It does fit... for the sequel...get it, got it, _good._ ;P

~~~~~~~

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. Ron and Terry Boot were on the floor trying to pin the other down and smash the others face in.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ron yelled as he struggled to slam Terry's head into the stone floor.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Terry shouted back, getting the upper hand. He then proceeded to yank Ron by the hair, pull him to his feet, and throw him into the nearest wall.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP!!" Hermione yelled, but her yells fell on deaf ears. Finally she just got fed up and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort had explained to the Death Eaters that this was for renewed strength. The peek of power for every witch or wizard started at the age of twenty he reminded them. 

Once Voldemort had everything explained and every Death Eater had a vile he stood up with his held high in the air and downed it, then everyone followed suit. They all sat back down waiting for the potion to kick in.

Voldemort watched the faces of his Death Eaters. Some were worn from their stays in Azkaban and some were fresh new faces, waiting to receive the Dark Mark. Those under the age of twenty weren't given a vile of course. One of those new faces was Marcus Flint, the past Quidditch Captain for Slytherin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus Flint was looking around the room also. He was a recruit, waiting for the Dark Mark. Recruited by Snape. Snape said he had potential and a number of other things.

****

*Flashback*

_Marcus was held after class by Snape. He walked up to his Potions Professors desk and waited for him to speak. When the class was finally empty Snape spoke, very quietly and very quickly._

"How do you feel about the Dark side, Flint?"

"Excus-"

"Just answer the question."

"Uh...it's tempting...but, that's all."

"Would you join the Dark Lord?"

"........," Marcus wasn't sure how to answer that, he was pretty sure Snape was a Death Eater. Snape on the other hand was maintaining eye contact with Marcus who obviously was good at Occlumency but not perfect.

"Don't worry about that, I am Death Eater, but I'm not going to give you to the Dark Lord because you don't want to join him." Marcus visibly relaxed. "I'm a spy for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Really?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, but we need more spies." Snape said looking at Marcus intently. Marcus caught on and nodded. Snape then explained some of the tests that he would need to pass and for the second half of the summer Marcus came back to Hogwarts for Snape to train him.

~~~

"So you want to follow me do you?" Voldemort asked the young boy on his knees in front of him.

"Yes my Lord." the boy answered. 

It was the first night for the new recruits to stand before Voldemort... their first day to tell Voldemort why they want to follow him, who recruited them, what they were good at, and the most important question, what they could help Voldemort do. That question was the most critical, your answer to that question decided if you were higher or lower in rank than the other guy and then he might ask other questions after that.

"Why do you want to follow me?" Voldemort asked, the boy was silent for a minute before answering.

"Because, I would love to follow leader that has such wonderful prospects as you..." Voldemort lifted a eyebrow at the boy. 'Suck up'_, he thought to himself._

"Who recruited you?"

"I came here of my own free will." Everyone grew quiet.

"Really... how did you get here then?"

"I have my ways... ways that can be used to help you get whatever you need."

"And what do you think you can help me get?" Voldemort asked.

"Well... what does heart desire?"

"Well that's easy. I want Harry Potter dead."

"Hmmm... I sleep in the same room as he does so that wouldn't be a problem except that he's been having a visitor every night... a boy." 

An outburst of whispers filled the room at the boy's revelation. Not the fact that Potter was gay, but the fact that the boy slept in the same room as him. That meant that this boy was a Gryffindor!

"You're in Gryffindor?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, though I was meant to be in Slytherin."

"Then why are you not?"

"Because I felt that if I was in the same room as Potter then I could find out things about him and no one would ever suspect me, because I'm in the same house as him."

"Good point," Voldemort smiled, "What are you good at?"

"I can block my thoughts from others. Veritaserum won't work on me, neither will Legilmens. I can also give off false thoughts to those who are skilled at Legilmens." Voldemort seemed very impressed with that.

"I think there will be a lot of prospects_ for you within my circle," Voldemort said, "You're dismissed," Voldemort told the boy kneeling before him. The boy crawled towards the Dark Lord and kissed his robes. When he was about to walk over to join the recruits who had already introduced themselves to the Dark Lord, Voldemort asked him a question._

"What's your name?" The boy slowly turned around and made eye contact with Voldemort and said,

"Finnegan, Seamus Finnegan," and continued to the side of the room.

Voldemort made a mental note to speak to him in private, then began to look at the other recruits. He spoke to about ten more recruits before his eyes fell on Flint. Marcus' breath caught in his throat as he felt Voldemort trying to pry his way into his mind, but not getting anything. Snape had taught Marcus well. 

Marcus wasn't breathing though. He snapped out of it when he felt Snape poke him in the ribs and whisper harshly to him.

"Calm yourself! Don't show any weakness or fear towards him. He admires boldness, but not arrogance." Marcus thought this over to himself as he saw Voldemort motion for him to step forward. 

Marcus walked towards Voldemort with his head held high, and his eyes locked with the Dark Lord's. Instead of crawling to Voldemort like everyone else did, he walked all the way up to him before getting down on one knee and kissing the Dark Lord's robes, never breaking the eye contact.

Marcus, unlike the other recruits, stayed at Voldemort's feet and not in the center of the room. Voldemort and Marcus' eyes were still locked and Marcus smiled to himself when he felt Voldemort once again trying to break into his mind.

"Why do you want to follow me?"

"I want to follow you because I admire your work and your visions. I would love to help you rid the world of muggles and filthy mudbloods, I would also love to serve a leader that has such qualities as you. I would defend your life with my own." Marcus finished. Voldemort was silent for minute before he spoke.

"Who recruited you?"

"Snape."

"What are you good at?"

"Hexes, memory charms, and research." Voldemort thought a bit then,

"What can you do for me? What do you bring to the table?"

"What I bring to the table is a strength, unwavering loyalty, and smarts." Voldemort nodded. Merlin knows he needed more smart people. He dismissed Marcus and went to the next recruit.

~~~

After about another hour of going through recruits Voldemort was done. He was about to give out orders when the door burst open.

Everyone looked over to the lone figure standing the doorway. The figure moved forward to the middle of the room and looked at Voldemort for a minute, then he got to one knee and bowed his head before speaking.

"My name is Amras. I came here of my own free will. I'm pretty sure you would like to know how I can help you, so I will tell you."

Everyone was listening intensely as the young man spoke in clear tones.

"I can help you get the one thing you most desire, the thing you want back most of all..." he paused, "The thing you lost almost sixteen years ago," Amras looked up at Voldemort, "The reason your a Dark Lord and the reason you have frequent dreams about the United States."

No one was speaking, nor breathing. It was so quiet you could hear pin drop.

"What are you?" Voldemort asked slowly.

"I'm an pureblooded elf." Voldemort's breath caught in his throat as he began to think about the elves that he had known.

"What's your name again??"

"Amras Ancalímon, son of Gilhoniel and Elendil Ancalímon," Voldemort was about open his mouth when Amras spoke quite suddenly, "Also related the mixbreeded elvish family, the Vanimedlë's."

"Everyone, get out!" Voldemort shouted at everyone. Everyone rushed to get out of the room. Marcus was the last one out, he chanced a glance back and saw Voldemort walking towards the elf.

~~~

Two weeks after the night for introductions the recruits were ordered to meet at various spots to avoid suspicion. When they got to the designated spots a Death Eater would be there to apparate those who couldn't. They were all apparated to a huge manor. They were told that this was where they were going to spend the next five days of training.

The manor had six floors. The first floor being the entrance hall with six flights of stairs leading to separate floors. Every other floor had only one flight of stairs that lead back down to the entrance hall. This was for discipline reasons. When you were supposed to be in bed, that meant stay in bed or find yourself cursed and in the dungeons.

The second floor was the dining area, the third were classes, the fourth was the library, the fifth was a study area, and the sixth were the bedrooms. Every recruit had their own bedroom and bathroom. And so did every floor. 

There were also a flight of stairs that lead down to the dungeons. There was also a fun house and a Quidditch pitch. But these were rarely used. Actually the whole manor was rarely used. Voldemort had it built, but after that happened he altered it a bit and used it for recruits.

Each recruit was told to bring nothing with them but their wands. Everything was going to be provided. 

~~~

Voldemort was standing in the entrance hall watching the recruits file in. 

"Welcome," he said, "to D.E.T.C., Death Eater Training Camp. You will spend five days here, each of those five days you will be training to become a member of my circle. The first day of training you will do basic Dark Arts spells, the second day will test your brain power with logic, the third day will be physical training, the fourth day you will begin with the Unforgivables, and then you get to have a bit of fun on the fifth day with dueling each other. After training is complete you will move onto the tests. After the tests you will all attend your first Death Eater meeting. For some of you, you will be receiving a small mission to complete, for others it will be the time to try and pass a test you may have failed, and for the rest, you will have your memories erased." 

Everyone was quiet.

"Now the Death Eaters will give you a quick tour of the camp. You will find that there are clothes and everything that you will need in your rooms already," and with that the Death Eaters led the recruits on a tour of the camp.

~~~

The first day of training was easy, basic spells.... 'Wow, this is sooo hard,' Marcus thought to himself. He went through the whole first day of training like that. He was so bored he thought he would fall asleep and still cast the spells.

The second day was a bit more challenging. Everyone that was here were most likely pureblood witches and wizards... and well that elf. The second day was logic, Snape was over that, but the things he was asking each of them was hard. Except for Seamus, he got everything write.

"If you have three fish in a fish tank and one of them drowns, how many fish do you have?" Snape asked the class. A few hands went up. Snape chose a young lady in the back of the class. "Yes, Ms. Jugson?"

"If one of the fish drowns, you'll have two fish left sir." Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone except Seamus.

"Does everyone agree with that answer?"

"I don't sir," said Seamus.

"Okay, Mr. Finnegan, what do you think?" Seamus stood up.

"If you have three fish in a fish tank, and one drowns, you'll still have three." Everyone looked at Seamus like he was nutters. The girl scoffed and a boy with black curly hair said, 

"How can you still have three fish if one of them drowns you idiot? The fish is dead!"

"No you're the frikkin idiot, you moron! Fish can't drown!"

"....Oh...," the class said in unison.

The third day of training got a bit interesting. It was PT (Physical Training) day. Marcus always knew he had a thing for both boys and girls but gods! He never knew he would actually be drooling over Seamus! 

It was in the end of PT day and it was getting really hot. They went out to the Quidditch pitch and did sit-ups, push-up, pull-ups, and ran laps around the fucking pitch! Everyone was sweaty and hot and were trying to get to their bedrooms to take nice long showers. Well, on the way their Seamus caught Marcus staring at him and decided that he should take off his shirt. When he did that, he had not only Marcus' attention but everyone else's also.

Marcus watched Seamus until they got to the floor with the bedrooms. Seamus looked back at Marcus and gestured with a nod of his head to follow him. Seamus turned and went down the hall and turned right, walked a little ways then turned left. He walked down about five doors and went in. Marcus noted that the rooms must all look the same, a door leading to the closet, a four poster bed, a trunk, a door to lead out and a door to the bathroom. Every room was decorated in emerald green, silver, and black.

Seamus had walked into the bathroom with Marcus trailing behind.

~~~

When they came out of the bathroom, they were clean and smelling nice, but Marcus was disappointed. Nothing happened. NOTHING! At all!! 

While Marcus was having an argument in his head about , why Seamus brought him here under false pretenses, he never noticed Seamus taking off his boxers, and walking towards him, until he felt his own boxers coming off.

"I thought you led me on for a minute there." Marcus said, as he watched the Irish boy lean in closer. They stood there kissing each other for a while before Marcus started pushing Seamus towards the bed.

Seamus pulled away slightly when he felt his legs bump into the bed behind him.

"I'm not looking for a commitment."

"Good, neither am I." Marcus grunted as he began to suck on Seamus' neck.

"Are you good at keeping secrets?"

"Yeah."

"Good." 

"Are you done now?" Seamus nodded, and moaned when Marcus' mouth latched onto one of his nipples. 

Marcus ran his hands down Seamus' beautifully hard body. Seamus was slim with nice well toned muscles. Seamus' appearance had changed since the last time Marcus saw him. He had his head shaved with a little hair still at the top which had blonde highlights going through his naturally dark brown, he had little goatee, and he had lost all of his baby fat.... **all** of it.

"Top or bottom?" Marcus asked Seamus.

"Bottom."

~~~

The fourth day of training was devoted to the Unforgivables. Everyone did very well on those. So that day went by very quickly.

Now on the fifth and last day of training, the recruits had more fun. They were dueling each other, sure it was still apart of their training, but it was fun to duel! The were all partnered and guess who Marcus was with... Seamus of course.

Marcus looked over and saw that the elf, Amras, had been paired with a girl with long dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes. Amras looked disgusted with the girl. He had to keep pushing her away from him, but every time he pushed, she just come back with more energy.

Marcus and Seamus was disgusted with the girl for Amras, but on the other hand, they didn't blame the girl. Amras was gorgeous. He had straight white blonde hair that was to the middle of his back, he was about 6'2, pale skin, and light gray eyes that were so light they looked just three shades darker that the whites of his eye, with perfect, straight, dazzling white teeth. Not to mention that he was slim and well toned.

After the day was over, everyone was getting ready to return home for the weekend before taking the tests. 

When everyone was outside, Marcus found Seamus off to himself just staring at everyone else with a sad glint in his eyes... almost as though he regretted being here.

"Hey," Marcus said softly, "you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." Seamus said barely over a whisper.

"Alright everyone! Find the Death Eater that you came here with quickly!" a voice rang out.

"See you next week." Marcus said and kissed Seamus on the lips.

"Same here," Seamus said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weekend went by fast, and all the recruits found themselves back at the D.E.T.C. once again, for three days of testing. The first day of testing was logic. **(A/n: Can anyone answer the logic questions below? There are four, if you can get all four questions right, I'll send you the next four chapters, in full, not pieces and parts. Anyone who can get at least one right will get the number of full length chapters that they get right...._did that make sense? _okay if you get all four right you get the next four chapters, if you get three right you the next three chapters and if you get two... you get the point. You can either leave it in a review or send an email. ~Merci)**

"There's a one story house, that's all green. The walls are green, the floors are green, the ceiling is green, the windows are green, the beds are green, the mirrors are green, even the water from the faucets are green. Now, I want you to tell me, what color are the stairs." Everyone thought for a moment and wrote their answer.

"Okay, everyone got it?" Snape asked, once everyone nodded he continued, "Okay, you are in a house and it's storming outside, suddenly you hear a clap of thunder, and see a flash of lightning, and then the lights go out. You walk slowly and carefully to the pitch dark kitchen. Now in the kitchen there's a fireplace, a candle, a box of matches, and a wood burning stove. Which do you light first?" Once again he waited for everyone to write down their answers and the continued.

"You are locked in a car with a beaters' club right beside you, what do you do?" 

When everyone had looked up again, Snape continued.

"Okay, this is the last question," Snape announced, and everyone sighed in relief, they had done fifty of these things! "If we are sitting on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Seamus lights a match and passes it to Marcus, who then passes it to Amras, who passed it to me, Professor Snape, and then I throw it into the forest with out putting the flame out and we all get up and leave and the forest burns down, who started the fire?" Snape waited for everyone to finish. When they were all done he said, "Accio Parchments!" and the class was dismissed.

The second day of testing was all PT for five hours straight, and then the third and last day of testing was D.E.P. (Death Eater Practice) This was the most 'fun' and most challenging test. All the recruits dueled.... but not against each other, against the Death Eaters. The thing was, you had to be strong and send just as many powerful curses and hexes at them, but if you hurt them, you hurt your chances of being let into the circle.

Then as quickly as it started it seemed as though the testing ending just as fast. The next day all of the recruits were going to their first, and for some their last Death Eater meeting. This would be the first time since the day of introductions and the first day of training that they would see Voldemort.

Every recruit was given a black hooded robe and a black mask. They didn't get the white mask until they got the Dark Mark.

The Death Eaters ushered the recruits down into the dungeons of the D.E.T.C. Some of the recruits went into cells with one of the Professors to take a re-test. While the others were making their way to the heart of the dungeon with Voldemort.

The Death Eaters formed the usual circle, while the recruits kneeled in the middle before Voldemort.

Voldemort called each of the recruits to him one-by-one and told them in hushed whispers what their mission was.

"Finnegan," Voldemort called, Seamus crawled to Voldemort and kissed his robes. "You don't have a mission as of yet. I have a reserve mission for you, okay?" Seamus nodded, kissed Voldemort's robes once again and crawled back.

"Flint and Ancalímon." Marcus and Amras glanced at each other and then proceeded to crawl to Voldemort and kiss his robes and waited for their mission. "Flint you said you're good at research, so I decided to put you two together on a joint mission. Flint I need you to locate a woman by the name of Órelindë Telperiën Súrion and give me any_ information you can dig up on her. Ancalímon, I need you to find the most accurate family tree of your family that you can find. Then you and Flint sit down together, talk it all out and then report back to me. This is a special mission, okay." Marcus and Amras nodded and kissed Voldemort's robes once more and crawled away, but Voldemort called Amras back, "Don't say more then you have to. okay. Remember what we spoke about." Amras nodded and crawled away._

After that the recruits were sent to get their things and were apparated away. They would have to wait a week before they either got the Dark Mark or got their memories erased.

****

*End Flashback*


	14. DEO

****

A/n: Ok.. this is a bit short! Arg! Thanks to everyone who tried the questions. I would've let it gone longer but I got _really_ bored and had to write more!!!! So... this is how I'm going to do this... Everyone who got some right, will get their names on the chapter, so it's like you guys passed the Death Eater logic. hehe. Whatever... anywho...

__

Recruits who got the first logic question correct and got this before the rest of you are: 

****

Zenah Wood _(1. There are no stairs.); _**PheonixFeather15** _(there are no stairs because its a one story house); _**Romennar** _(1. if its a one story house, it doesn't have stairs, so the stairs can't be any color.); _**qotdjeggin** _(1. There are no stairs. Its a one story house.); _**hpdmgirl15** _(there are no stairs); _**Avada Kedavra** _(For the first question: It is a one story house, so therefore, there aren't any stairs.); _**who cares?** _(1.There are no stairs)_

****

Reviewers:

*Zenah Wood: Thanks for emailing your answers.

*PheonixFeather15: Thanks for emailing your answers.

*Romennar: Thanks for answering, and yeah, your probably right about that.

*qotdjeggin: Thanks! And hey! Do you know that a little while after you reviewed I was on Death-Curse and I _just_ found out that they had a section for fanfics! and guess who I found on their? so I went back to check my reviews and it was you! I love your story, **_The Love of the Enemy_**!!!! I can't wait for you to update! :D (for anyone who wants to read **The Love of the Enemy **go here; 

*bakachan17: thanks for reviewing.

*hpdmgirl15: thanks chick! you know you don't count right? hehehehehehehe. You can have them whenever you want. But whatever! We can bug each other at school about it.

*Avada Kedavra: Thank you. Oh.. and I oh so Love your name! [I need your email.. I couldn't send you this chapter because I didn't have it.]

*who cares?: Thanks for saying the game was a good idea.

*Plaidly Lush: hmm... umm... oh yeah, no one is apparating on Hogwarts grounds do you remember the part when Lucius was supposed to go to Hogwarts, and all that going through the store and the hidden passage to the school? well they're using the same passage, but I didn't feel like writing that every time I referred to someone getting onto Hogwarts... and about Luna's mom, yeah I know her mom is dead... her _real_ mom... but this is fan fiction... she might have a step-mom or something, but I'll get to that when the time comes, and plus Harry was in the spur of the moment when he said that. sorry if I had you confused or anything. anyway, I would love some confetti! and me glad you're happy! :D

****

A/n2: okay... um... I like had this chapter done and I sent it to all of the people that did the questions... and now I can't remember if I spell checked this or not........ hmm... oh well, sorry if there are any mistakes, b/c I almost posted ch. 15 instead of 14... erg!!! Yes I said it., chapter 15 is done, but I'm sorry, you all cant see it until everyone else get it's.. sorry, I still love you all, but I promised it to them first. you understand... *runs from huge bomb!* 

****

A/n3: Oh and as you all should have figured it out by now, now that this chapter is posted, I won't be sending any chapters to people who do it after. Sorry if I sound like a bitch, but I might do another thing like that... not sure when, but I might.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone had drank the youthing potion, they sat and waited. They began to look around at each other to see other results. Then everyone began to change. They watched as all of their friends transformed to twenty years old. All of the Death Eaters were stunned to see their leader back in his prime.

They all began to touch their faces before Voldemort stood up.

"Everyone is to take their appearance charms off," Voldemort stated. Some of the Death Eaters looked around for a minute. Then took them off.

Every child that went to Hogwarts, that all of their family had been in Slytherin had been made to put an appearance charm unto them. The appearance charm made the child look how the parents wanted them to look. Most families made their child look a bit rough, instead of looking beautiful, only one family simply refused to put appearances charms on their children; The Malfoy's.

"I've decided to move the Marking up to tonight," Voldemort said, "Since all of the recruits are here." Voldemort stood up and motioned for all of the recruits to kneel before him.

"You will all recite the D.E.O., Death Eater Oath, before you receive my mark," Voldemort said standing before them, "Macnair."

Voldemort sat back down as the now younger and very sexy Death Eater, Macnair, made to stand before the recruits.

"Repeat after me," he said clearly, "I solemnly swear,"

_"I solemnly swear,"_

"That I will support and defend the views of Lord Voldemort against all enemies, foreign and domestic;"

_"That I will support and defend the views of Lord Voldemort against all enemies, foreign and domestic;"_

"That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same;"

__

"That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same;"

"And that I will obey the orders of the Dark Lord and the orders of the Death Eaters within his inner circle,"

__

"And that I will obey the orders of the Dark Lord and the orders of the Death Eaters within his inner circle,"

"According to the Pureblood Code of Muggle Torture Justification. So help me Merlin."

__

"According to the Pureblood Code of Muggle Torture Justification. So help me Merlin."

Macnair then went to take a seat. Each recruit then followed Voldemort into a separate room where they received the Mark.

After everyone was gone later that night, Voldemort went into the room where Seamus was lying on the floor stunned and Luna was dead. He walked over to Seamus and lifted the spells. Seamus sat up wide-eyed. He looked around and saw Luna, then he saw Voldemort. He instantly got to his knees as fast as his aching body would let him and began to crawl towards him. 

Voldemort looked at Seamus while he kissed his robes. He shook his head, then kneeled slightly and grabbed Seamus' chin forcefully, making him look him in the eye. Seamus looked down. Voldemort just shook his head disgusted and shoved Seamus back.

"Repeat this after me, and you better get it _all_ right!" Voldemort yelled as he began the pacing.

"I solemnly swear that I will support and defend the views of Lord Voldemort against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the Dark Lord and the orders of the Death Eaters within his inner circle according to the Pureblood Code of Muggle Torture Justification. So help me Merlin!" Voldemort said all this very quickly. Seamus, was about to attempt to speak, but he took to long to start which earned him a swift kick in the ribs.

"SAY IT!"

"I solemnly swear that I will support and defend the views of Lord Voldemort against....*cough*.." That cough earned him another brutal kick.

"START OVER!" 

This went on until Seamus finally got it right, which was thirty tries later. When he did finally get it, he got a extra kick for getting it, then received the Mark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked back to the Slytherin dungeons and into the boys' dorm. Everyone was gone except Blaise.

Blaise looked up at Harry and stood up.

"Why did you came back down here?"

"Because Draco was here when I left... where is everyone?"

"Trying to find Draco before he caught you!" Harry tried to look indifferent.

"What?" Harry said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"You know what the hell I mean! You fucking cheated on Draco! More than once if I might add! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Harry James Potter, you are?"

"Don't fucking play with me, Potter! I'll fucking hurt you!"

"Oh yeah?! You think your so tough? Do it!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"You know what?! I will tempt you!" Harry then walked towards Blaise and shoved him in a dresser. Blaise grabbed his wand and,

"_CRUCIO!"_ Harry fell on the ground writhing in pain, while Blaise looked confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have to find Draco!" Pansy said to Colin and Dean. They had just turned a corner when they saw Draco coming around it. He was walking fast and looking back.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled. Draco jumped and turned around.

"Seamus is back.... he's bruised up badly and he doesn't look too happy." Draco said.

"We'd better get back and let Blaise know something." Pansy said, as they all began to run to the Slytherin dorms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Flashback***

__

"Try to kill him!"

***End Flashback***

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaise jumped up, _"SEAMUS!?"_ Seamus had a manic gleam in his eyes, and he was badly bruised. 

Seamus still had Harry under the curse and didn't drop it until someone attacked him from behind.

Soon Colin, Blaise, Dean, and Pansy were rolling on the ground with Seamus, while Draco tried to comfort Harry.

Seamus cursed Colin, slapped Pansy off of him, kicked Blaise in the balls, and pushed Dean off of him gently. He got up, looked at Dean desperately and ran from the Slytherin dungeons.

"I'm getting the Ministry!" Pansy yelled and went to the Common Room.

Draco was trying to comfort Harry while Dean was tending to Blaise. Pansy was soon bolting back up the stairs with a few Aurors. They looked at Harry and went back out of the room, to begin a thorough search of the school grounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Quickly... quietly.... fuck! Damnit!'_ Seamus thought to himself as he saw two Aurors pass by the statue he had hidden himself behind. He watched as the two passed and rounded a corner and began to move the statue and crawled in. Then he began his trip to Hogsmeade... but where would he go from there?

****

*************************************

A/n4: The Death Eater Oath is a real oath, it's the Oath of Enlistment, just redone :) The real one, if anyone is interested (though you're probably not) is : _I solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God._


	15. Life

A/n: Okay so this took a while! I kept changing things over and over because I hated it. So here you go, ch. 15.

_Recruits who got the second logic question correct and got this before the rest of you are__:_

**Zenah Wood** _(2. Light a match from the box of matches.);_ **PheonixFeather15** _(the second question is the match);_ **Romennar** _(2.You light the match first);_ **qotdjeggin** _(2. You light the matches first.);_ **hpdmgirl15** _(the matches); _**Avada Kedavra** _(Question two: You light the matches first.);_ **who cares?** _(you light the match)_

*gasp* no reviews, ah well I think I know why. I think it's b/c I sent the last chapt. to those who would review. ahh! oh well. enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~

  While Dean was tending to Blaise his mind starting to drift. He couldn't understand why Seamus had lied to him about being a blocker. He could have told him... so he wouldn't feel so betrayed as he did now. And why did he attack Harry and Colin and most of all why did he kill Luna? Luna was a nice person... just a bit dizzy, but she was a kind person. Seamus was a kind person, but now he had shown them all that he was really evil. _He should have been put in Slytherin, so I wouldn't have been decieved by him,_ Dean thought as he help Blaise get up and into his bed. 

  Dean remembered when he first found out that Seamus was gay. He didn't think much of it. It was like, _Wow, my best friend is gay, oh well he's still my best friend, so big deal._ He also remembered Seamus' appearence too. He was about a inch taller than him, kind of plump, had a cute little baby face, with his hair neatly combed and he always had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black or white t-shirt... but this year when he came back he was hott! His hair was shaved neatly around the edges and spiked at the top with blonde streaks, he had gotten taller, and lost all of the fat, and he had on all black. Dean felt light headed when he saw Seamus. Seamus on the other hand just smiled at him.

  Then about a week into the school year, Seamus waited behind in the showers for Dean, (Dean was almost always the last out) and told him about his feelings for him. He told him that he loved him, and that he wished they could be together, but he understood that he wasn't gay and that he probably didn't want to go out with a white guy even if he was and turned to leave. Dean knew he couldn't just let him go... he wasn't sure if he was gay, but it was worth a try and it wasn't like he had a girlfriend (or ever did for that matter). So later that night he paid Seamus a little visit; a visit neither of them would ever forget....

***Flashback***

  _Seamus was lying in his bed, thinking that he had just made the biggest mistake in his life! He had just screwed up everything that he had with his best friend and then he began to cry._

_~~~~_

_  Dean was sneaking out of his bed since he heard Ron snoring, but there was a little more than Ron's snoring going on. He could hear whispering and moaning coming from Harry's bed, absolutely nothing from Neville's bed, because absolutely nothing was in Neville's bed, and he couldn't hear anything from Seamus' bed, but he was sure that he was there, since he could see a little flicker of a light from a candle. He tip-toed over to the side and quietly opened the hangings._

_  Seamus was lying there with nothing on but a pair of silk black boxers, but he was crying._

_  "Seamus?" Dean asked softly. Seamus started a little and quickly wiped the tears away and smiled a fake, yet very convincing smile at Dean._

_  "Hey D-Dean," Seamus stammered, looking at the cause of his distress._

_  "What's wrong?" Dean inquired, while crawling in next to his best-friend like he did so many times before._

_  "N-nothing," Seamus replied too quickly._

_  "Liar, I know when you lie Seamus. We've been best-friends for like, five and a half years, so I think I know when you're lieing to me." Seamus didn't say anything, just looked away. So Dean continued talking._

_  "About what happened earlier in the showers-"_

_  "Please, I know you don't-"_

_  "I love you too and I do want to go out with you." Seamus was shocked._

_  "W-w-what did you say?" Seamus got more of a physical answer rather than a verbal one, as he felt Dean's lips press against his softly._

_  "I want you," Dean gasped._

_  "I want you too," Seamus answered back, as he pushed Dean back slowly and climbed on top of him._

_  Dean's hands roamed slowly over Seamus' back as he lifted a little to allow Seamus to take off his boxers. Seamus then relieved himself of his own. They kissed a little more while Seamus stroked him. Then he broke the kiss and began to slide down Dean's body, leaving little kisses along the way. He kissed the tip of Dean's cock and licked up the precum that was coming up, before sliding his tongue down the underside. Seamus continued to tease Dean while working a slicked finger into Dean's entrance. Dean moaned when Seamus hit his prostate and swallowed him whole at the same time. When Dean was getting close to his release Seamus stopped and let him cool down a little and just put little kisses all over Dean's body. Then when he was sure Dean wasn't so close anymore he slowly slid his cock into Dean, and he made sure that Dean knew how much he loved him from their first time together...._

***End Flashback***

....but something happened after that. 

  Seamus dissapeared for a while... but when he came back... he was different, it wasn't very noticable, but he was kind of spaced out sometimes. All of a sudden he started having _a lot_ of money and started buying Dean expensive stuff and he wouldn't answer all of the questions that Dean asked him, like the day they were in the bathroom with Harry, Draco, and Ron, he asked Seamus a question, but he wouldn't answer him, he just stared at him. Dean ignored it, they were having too much fun. And then Seamus starting sleeping with Blaise, he wasn't very thrilled with that, even when Seamus dragged him along to have a threesome, he only wanted to be with Seamus, but since he loved Seamus and was his first he would do anything to keep him happy, but... now this has happened... he hated Seamus, he hated him for lying to him, he hated him for being with other people, he hated him for using him...

  "Dean?" Blaise asked Dean, who had tears rolling down his face, "Are you okay?"

  "Y-yeah... I'm fine," Dean said shakily. Blaise of course didn't believe that since he knew already but, oh well, there wasn't much he could do now, Seamus was lost to them now... always has been...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Marcus Flint was sitting on his bed reading, when he heard a faint tapping at his window. He picked his wand up off of the nightstand and walked over to the window. He looked out of it and he didn't see anything, so he turned to walk back to his bed. Then he heard it again, this time more urgent and a bit louder. Marcus walked back to it, he was about to turn again when a small movement caught his eye just below his window.

  "Seamus?" Marcus inquired as he helped the bruised boy into the window.

  When Seamus was fully in the window, he quickly turned and closed the curtains tightly and began to pace the room, while dragging his fingers furiuosly through his his hair.

  "Seamus, what's wrong?" Marcus said, staring worridly at the pacing boy.

  "I am in so much fucking trouble."

  "What happened?!"

  "I cursed Harry."

  "You WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Marcus yelled, but when Seamus stopped pacing and stared at him, he wished that he hadn't. Seamus was on the Dark side and didn't know that Marcus was a spy... but he knew now.

  "....And why would that matter to you Marcus? Are you a spy?" Marcus swallowed hard as Seamus walked towards him.

  "Marcus? Are you?" Marcus didn't answer, "DAMNIT ANSWER ME! I NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP!"

  "What?" Marcus asked, surprised.

  "I need your help." Seamus said gently.

  "Aren't you going to turn me over to Voldemort?"

  "No."

  "What do you need me to do?"

  "I need somewhere to go, the Aurors are after me."

  "I won't be much help in that department, but Snape could-"

  "I can't go back there, they're searching the _entire_ school for me."

  "Fuck... go to Lucius Malfoy, he should be able to help. His house is heavily warded."

  "Okay... do you have any Floo powder? I can't continue running through the streets."

  "Yeah, here... it's Malfoy Manor." 

  "Okay."

  Marcus gave Seamus some Floo powder and watched as he put some in his pocket and raised his other hand to throw it in the fireplace, when he stopped and turned. 

  "Thank you... and if you could, see if the Order needs more spies."

  Seamus hugged Marcus tightly and threw the Floo powder in the fireplace and stepped in: "Malfoy Manor," he said loudly and clearly, and he began to swirl away in the green flames.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  When Seamus stepped out of the fireplace, the first thing that came to his mind was, _'Wow'_. He had never been in a place so magnificant. He took in the vast room in which he was in.

  The room had a white cathedral ceiling, white french doors, white marble floors, with a grand white and silver staircase to the right. The whole entire room just screamed _Malfoy_! With everything being white and silver. 

  Seamus was so enthralled with the beauty of the room that he didn't notice Narcissa standing on the staircase.

  "Who are you?" She asked politely, "Are you one of Lucius' friends?" 

  Seamus jumped at the sound of her serene voice. He turned around to face her. She was breath taking. Since the room was dark with the only source of light being the small trail of moonlight trickiling through, her pale skin seemed to glow against the white walls, and the white night gown she wore seemed to sparkle and shimmer as though it had a life of it's own.

  "Uh... I... if you would call it that... I'm-"

  "A Death Eater," it wasn't a question.

  "Y-yeah," Seamus said, not knowing how to speak to Lucius wife, "I.. umm... need to speak to Lucius, it's kind of urgent."

  "I'll get him for you," she said and before disapearing up the stairs.

  Soon Lucius was coming down the stairs. He looked at Seamus and furrowed his brow.

  "Finnegan?"

  "Mr. Malfoy..."

  "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed be at Hogwarts?"

  "Well, sir, I... uh.. I need your help," Lucius raised an eyebrow.

  "And what may that be?" Lucius asked curiously.

  "I need you to help me...," Seamus trailed off.

  "What?" Lucius pushed.

  "The ministry is after me." Lucius didn't seem very troubled by this news.

  "The ministry is after all of us-"

  "I cursed Harry Potter, I tried to kill him! _At school!"_ Lucius' eyes widened and he rushed down the stairs towards Seamus and began to push him towards a white door with a shiny black door knob with a silver "DT" on it.

  When Lucius opened the door Seamus was expecting to see another elegant room, not pitch darkness nor was he expecting the freezing cold air that rushed out to greet him when the door swung open.

  "Follow the letters," Lucius said quickly, "Run, but be careful. Do you have your wand?"

  "Yes," Seamus answered looking at the darkness in front of him.

  " Good, you'll need it for light and to defend yourself if need be. This tunnel will bring you to any Death Eaters home, just make sure you follow only the V's. Okay? Get their as fast as you can, this tunnel is warded okay, but be careful, because there are dark creatures that are down 6there, so be on the look out. Be sure that if any creature stops you, to show your mark and don't hesitate. If you see a dememtor down there or another Death Eater, it's okay. Anyone else that isn't a Death Eater or their kids, kill them. Now go!" Lucius pushed Seamus into the tunnel and slammed the door.

  "_Luminous,"_ Seamus said quickly. He looked before him, he was in a circular room that had over thirty tunnels to follow and they all had letters over them. Seamus quickly spotted the tunnel that had the 'V' over it and ran down it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Lucius had turned to go back upstairs, when his wife came bolting down the stairs.

  "Lucius! Did you remember to tell that young man to stay within the tunnel and the house that he goes to?!"

  "Fuck!" Lucius yelled as he ran back to the door and yanked it open. Only to find that Seamus had gone already. "Hopefully he won't leave from within the wards." Lucius said wearily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Seamus had been running for what seemed to be ten minutes before he came to a clearing that had even more tunnels. He spotted the 'V' and before he was about to run down it he saw something to his left. He pointed his wand at it and waited for it to come into the light. 

  The figure moved a little closer but stopped just beyond the light of Seamus' wand.

  "I'd keep going where ever you were going, if I were you. Dickhead!" the figure said. Seamus knew that voice. It was one of the girls from D.E.T.C. 

  "Fuck you Jugson," he said as he began to run down the tunnel lettered 'V'.

  "Same to you IDIOT!!!!!!" She screamed after him and continued on her way.

  Seamus was still running and he turned down a few more tunnels. He only met a few Death Eaters, their children, some vampires, and a lot of dementors. But none of them seemed to want to be bothered so they ignored him... or was it because sometime during his run he had lifted his left sleeve... oh well. He had finally came to a black door with a black door knob and silver letter 'V', just like in Malfoy's house.

  Seamus knocked, and the door opened slowly. Seamus walked in carefully. It looked as though he were in a dungeon or something, so he looked for the stairs leading out. Now he was in the kitchen. _'I know where I am now... Voldemort's Mansion.'_ he thought to himself. He found the stairs that lead upstairs to the room he knew Voldemort would be in. Seamus walked in and saw that the room was empty. So he walked around the whole mansion calling for Voldemort.

  "Where could he be?" Seamus wondered out loud. Then he heard a sound outside. So he made his way back downstairs and held his wand at the ready. When he got outside he didn't see anything. But this had to be a wizarding town, so there had to be a Death Eater nearby or why would Voldemort live here? So Seamus walked down the pavement and out of the gates onto the street.

  There was a whole lot of commotion to his left, and when he turned to see what it was, he was surprised to see two kids, in muggle clothing...

  "_Muggles_?"

  "Are you talking to us? Idiot face?" One of the muggle boys yelled.

  "Yeah because if you are, we'll beat you up!"

  "You big doilie!" Seamus was about to reply when he heard loud popping all around him. He turned to see seventeen Aurors with their wands pointed directly at him.

  "Thought you could get away in a muggle town, did you?" One of the Aurors asked. Seamus didn't answer. He also knew that he probably would get caught, but if he could get into someone's house he could Floo _somewhere_... _anywhere._ So he ran, but he forgot about something as he got two blocks and up one of the driveways, the Aurors could apparate.

  "_STUPIFY!"_ one of them yelled and Seamus fell to the ground.

  "Mr. Seamus Finnegan, you are under arrsest for the use of an Unforgivable, the Crutiatus Curse, on one Harry Potter...." Seamus stopped listening until he heard the last bit of what the Auror was saying, "....and therefore are sentenced to twenty-eight years in Azkaban prison." Seamus felt his heart drop. '_This was not supposed to happen like this! I was supposed to_-" Just then his sleeves flew up, and all the Aurors gasped, and Seamus just wanted to _die_, because he knew what they were gasping about.

  "Well! This changes everything. You will spend _LIFE _in Azkaban!"


	16. What Happens in the Dark Always Comes to...

****

A/n: This is short... and when you get to the end of this chapter... don't kill me... please, please don't kill me!! sniffle

****

DEL: I owe you all a chapter! So instead of having one more chapter left you still have two. Sorry!

****

Reviewers:

jake: Sorry for the long wait. I had this written out for quite some time, but I've been busy. Sorry.

x Jae x: Thanks a million, I'm glad you are enjoying it.

fanficfreak101388: You are kinda late on it, but tell you what, I'll add you to the list of people so that you can get the next two chapters, seeing as you have already read the first two. :D

* * *

BOY-WHO-LIVED ATTACKED AT HOGWARTS! CULPRIT CAUGHT!

**H**_arry Potter, 17, was attacked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday afternoon. The suspect was sighted in Little Hangleton at midnight...._

The _Daily Prophet_ had the story already!

"Harry! Look!" Colin yelled as he ran into the common room, where Harry was sitting with his friends and Draco sitting on his lap.

_...Students mourn the death of one, Luna Lovegood, a victim of Seamus Finnegan's loyalty to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Her body, however has not _yet _been discovered..._

_... Finnegan was said to be one of Potter's friends..._

... The dead _girl's parents have not yet been told of the events, apparently she has been _dead _for more than forty-eight hours..._

... The students of Hogwarts will be going home for the Christmas holidays, but the Lovegood's won't see their daughter Ever Again_..._

... Finnegan will be given the Kiss, without trial...

... More on this story on the next page...

Hermione read the whole story then passed it to Ron who had a black eye and a few bruises from his fight with Terry. Ron snatched the paper out Hermione's hand and quickly skimmed it and then throwing it to Harry, but hitting Draco with it.

"Watch it Weasel," Draco said nonchalantly. To everyone's surprise Ron didn't even reply, didn't really seem like he heard a thing Draco said, he just had a huge scowl on his face.

"God Ron! What is wrong with you?" Hermione yelled.

"What do you think is wrong with me?!" He yelled back.

"What? Something other than you being a complete asshole?!"

"I'm being a asshole?!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Well.... Well you're being a SLUT!!!!!" Everyone went quiet. Hermione just stared at him. She almost looked hurt. Ron had never called her anything so bad. Sure she had slept with a few other guys and girls... but she still loved Ron with all her heart. She only did those things to get back at him for sleeping with Harry and god who knows who else he could've been doing... but now she had a bit of a problem, and for once, the Hermione Granger... didn't know how to solve it...

"Where are you going?!" Ron called after Hermione's quickly retreating back, but got no answer.

"That was low, even for you Weasel. Even I wouldn't call her a slut." Draco said looking at Ron. Ron looked at Draco with serious dislike. Harry caught the look and looked at Ron, shaking his head. Draco didn't see it because he had turned around and rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Ron stopped sending Draco his death glare when he saw the look Harry was giving him, then he too left.

"Well I guess we'll leave you two alone," Colin said looking at Dennis and Dean. Dennis got up and went up to the boys' dorm, but Dean never moved. He was staring off into space thinking the same thing over and over.... _He's guilty... he's inno-guilty... I can't love him anymore... I love- don't love him..._

Yes you do, said a voice out of the blue.

"No... no... no... I-"

"Yes," Colin said again, "We have to go upstairs." Dean came back to his senses and followed Colin upstairs.

As soon as they were alone, Harry pushed Draco back onto the couch they were on and began to kiss at his neck. Draco moaned and arched his back a little.

"Don't you think we should move?" Draco asked, his voice filled with lust.

"Why should we? We were here first," Harry chuckled. Draco pulled Harry down to kiss him again then he pushed Harry off of him, still placing little kisses on his lips.

"Are you going by the Weasel for Christmas, Harry?" Draco asked.

"No. We're all staying here for Christmas. You?"

"Do you really think I'm going back after what I told my dad? Besides I'd miss you too much," Harry smiled at this bit of news, "Tomorrow I'm going to go and watch the train leave. You coming?"

"Sure," Harry said. Harry and Draco got up and left the Gryffindor Tower, where they spent the rest of the day walking around the castle, holding hands, kissing, visiting people, kissing, laughing at just about anything, and kissing....

"Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Susan. He really didn't want to talk to her. So he grabbed Draco and pushed him into a empty classroom. Susan ran to the spot she saw Harry in, but he was gone.

"What was that about?" Draco asked after he was roughly pushed into the room.

"Nothing," Harry said peeking out of the classroom. When he saw that the coast was clear he grabbed Draco and pulled him back out. Draco was getting a bit bored when Harry had decided to just stare into nothing, so he came up with an idea for that night.

* * *

Draco had went to the dungeons to grab some wizard floss. So that left Harry all alone in the hallways because Draco didn't want Harry to know what he was getting and get questioned.

While Harry was some five floors up, he heard it again.

"Harry! There you are!"

"Look Susan, I'm sort of busy."

"This is important, do you remem-"

"I don't want to talk to you! What part don't you understand? Go away!" and he walked off quickly before Susan could say anything.

Harry walked around for a bit then went back to the place he last stood. Then he spotted Draco, so he went over to him.

"What did you get?" Harry asked when he reached Draco.

"Nothing," Draco lied.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry replied, knowing better. Since it was getting late, they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower where they slept peacefully.

* * *

The next day Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in the common room. Harry and Draco were in a relatively good mood. Harry had woken up to find himself being bound by what looked like dental floss... except it was moving on it's on. Draco was laughing hysterically and the floss went to Harry's mouth as soon as he opened it to asked what the hell was going on, and began to floss his teeth. They were all surprised when they saw Dean come down with his trunk.

"I thought you were staying Dean?" Harry asked. Dean looked up and smiled a small sorrow filled smile.

"Nah, Harry... I ne-need to get away from here for a while... you know," Harry nodded. He did understand.

"Well, we'll walk you to the train then."

They all got up and walked with Dean to the platform. Dean waved good-bye as the train pulled off.

"I hope he'll be okay," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. Hermione looked at Ron and he looked back, but they didn't say anything. The four of them walked back into the castle and to Harry's misfortune, Susan was standing there looking sad.

"Dear God..." Harry muttered under his breath. Draco sensed Harry's uneasiness, but he hadn't put two and two together.

"H-Harry...," Susan started.

"Loo.."

"LET ME FINISH DAMNIT!!!!" she screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Look Susan, you're not well, let's talk later, okay," Harry said, trying to calm her down.

"NO!" she said, her voice cracking, "We talk now, can we speak in private?"

"Look, Susan, whatever you have to say, since it's _so_ important, why don't you just say it here."

"No, I really need to tell you this, but in private! Please!"

"Later, I'm busy now," and Harry tried to turn and walk away, and he was about to pull Draco since he wasn't moving and call for Ron and Hermione, when Susan just blurted out, since Harry was being a dick:

"I'm Pregnant Harry! And it's your child!" Every one gasped. Ron and Hermione were both looking at him with wide-eyes, Hermione's being the widest. But then he looked at Draco and wished he hadn't. Draco had a look of hurt, betrayal, and anger.

"S-so that's what you were doing that night, Harry?" Draco asked his voice quivering with rage, "That's why you asked me that? You... you FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Draco... listen..."

"NO! DON'T TALK TO ME! _EVER_! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Draco stormed off, pushing whoever got in his way.

"DRACO! WAIT! I LOVE YOU!" Draco wheeled around, his eyes red.

"No you don't Potter! You don't love me! All this time I just thought my senses were going crazy, but it was all truth the whole fucking time!" Draco was walking back towards Harry, ignoring the stares he got from that little outburst. It wasn't _the_ outburst itself, but the small piece of information included in it... Draco Malfoy was a senser.

"I thought you cared about me! But you don't! You fucking don't! I don't want to see you ever again, Potter. You got that? Never! You can Die and ROT in Hell for all I fucking care! Better yet, I hope Voldemort gets you. That'll be much better."

"You don't mean that Draco-"

"Don't tell me what the _fuck _I mean Potter! And if you haven't noticed, It's over!"

And with that Draco turned around to walk off, but he stopped and turned around to look Harry in the eye, he shook his head slightly and walked up to Harry and kissed him deeply.

"I never could resist you... you know that?" Draco whispered seductively. He pulled back and turned a little and punched Harry square in the nose. As Harry tried to stop the blood from pouring out of his nose, Draco walked over to Susan, who looked terrified. He got right up in her face and hissed at her,

"You had better be glad you're pregnant, because I could really beat your ass, just for the hell of it. Fucking Bitch," and with that he walked back down to the Slytherin dungeons to write a letter to his father, leaving Harry behind with a broken-heart and a broken nose. Draco had broke up with him.

_ The End_

_ (**Don't hurt me, there will be more, I promise!)**_


End file.
